How to Harmonise a Cord
by cass of the east
Summary: A story of a vampire's acension through the buffy angel series and beyond. all reviews welcome. Thanx Cass
1. Chapter 1

How to harmonise a cord

Bloody Sunday

1905 Russia

In St Petersburg, Russia stood a white marble building called the winter palace, it had a balcony just above the entrance to enter the balcony was a set of stained glass doors of Peter the great, through those doors was an office of the Tsar Generals.

Tsar Generals are the kings military minds in this room was Conscript Nikolai Korrd, his father Colonel Petr Korrd, Two Generals Liliya Nomak and Sergei Pavel, Plus their Commanding officer Commander of the Armed Forces Vladamir Dmitriy who began to address the room.

"Colonel Korrd you believe that your son" the commander sneered towards Nikolai

"is better suited as a commanding officer?" The commander stood at 6ft 1in with blond hair, blue eyes, quite skinny and clad in ceremonial red and dirty green uniform with matching hat. He turned back towards The Colonel who was only 6ft but greying black hair, coal black eyes and very muscularly built with a slight tan compared to the pasty complexion of the commander.

"He is Eighteen Years old!" Exclaimed General Nomak, who was woman standing at 5ft 9in with dark hair and blue eyes but still curvaceous.

"Please I would prefer an inexperienced Russian lad then a Bozz Woman." Replied General Pavel who is an old frail general.

"Enough both of you" The Commander ordered then he turned to Niko Korrd, Who stood no taller than General Nomak and no more built although he had his fathers coal black eyes with matching hair in standard infantry uniform.

"There is a march today led by Father Georgii Gapon to present The Tsar with a petition for the police-sponsored workers' association do not let them pass, you will have twenty of your new recruits and your in charge but use peaceful means though" He was towering above Niko now. "What do you say Lieutenant?" He finished.

"Thank you my Commandant" LT Korrd bowed. "If it is not peaceful how many soldiers are in my reserve."

"Please, fifty unarmed priests, none you shall have none. Dismissed" Dmitriy smiled.

"Now men don't move until I say" L.T. Korrd ordered as over a thousand protesters marched towards them. Korrd was only in the army a week and now he was in charge of his classmates. The father led them in his red and gold robe to match the St Petersburg autumn of red and gold leaves and as they got closer the ground started to shake and Korrd became nervous and hoped that Commander Dmitriy will notice and send reinforcements.

"Pre kaa Teets" Korrd shouted for the protesters to halt but was drowned out by the first sound of gunfire "Per I Staats" He plead to stop his nervous men from firing but once one fired they all fired.

"You opened fire you Bosnian mule rider" Cried Colonel Korrd berating his son as he launched him out of the door "You have besmirched the Korrd name never use it again and definitely never come here again." As he slammed the door in his sons face to lock him into the night.

"Father" Nikolai whimpered.

Some days passed as Nikolai lived off the streets avoiding anyone who would recognise him but one night he met some one who did recognise him.

"Aah Lieutenant Korrd, Finally we have the pleasure" Said a tall built man who was about 6ft 4in blond hair and not Russian. He looked around the shack that passed as Russian bar and sighed " Shame about the accommodations though"

"I'm not him" Nikolai replied not looking away from his Russian vodka.

"Sure you are, you can't deny your scent." The stranger replied

"you are not Russian so you do not that I am not a Korrd" Nikolai Replied leaving the bar towards the back ally.

The stranger followed him to the ally "You're right I'm not Russian and neither are these" He gestured as four men in tattered rags surrounded Nikolai "My Master Requests the presence of the man which made Bloody Sunday" The stranger smiled as Nikolai was pinned down

"Who are you and who's your master" Nikolai Seethed as these men were stronger than he thought they should be.

"Me, Call me Luke but my master" Luke paused and shifted into a vampire "is The Master as he sunk his teeth into the exposed flesh of Lieutenant Nikolai Korrd.

In the aftermath of what was called 'Bloody Sunday' by the press close to one hundred were killed instantly while three hundred more were wounded out of two thousand one hundred protesters Father Gapon was Drug away by his best friend and returned years later to help the Russian revolution.

Pre Ka Teets Halt

Per i Staats Cease

Bozz Bosnian


	2. Chapter 2

The Slayer

1997 Sunnydale

"Luke, you have been chosen to be my vessel for the harvest" The Master crowed as he drew a symbol on Luke's forehead.

"I will take great honour and pleasure in killing for you Milord, Darla Come" Luke ordered as he turned to leave.

"No, she will be with me, take your child and the slayers friend along with the ten finest" The master corrected as he sat on his throne.

"Of course My Master" Luke bowed as he stormed off to the quarters for lower vampires.

"Hi I'm Jesse this is my first time out since turning because I was only turned yesterday, what's your name?" Asked Jesse who was acting like an excited child as they walked the street towards the bronze night-club.

"Names Niko and if you don't want to be fed to the slayer then you do not talk to me." Came a Russian accented voice which came from an eighteen year old boy with black hair and coal black eyes clad in a brown leather jacket and denim jeans and brown timberland boots.

"OK but don't worry, I know the Slayer" This got Niko to glance towards the newbie.

"Don't let it got to your head you're not unstakable, Reb Yaach est ve" He smirked as Luke Snapped the neck of the bouncer.

This is it Niko thought near enough ninety-two years in servitude to the Master working for his release in the harvest and now he was the one that stood between the Slayer and the Vessel, his Sire.

1912 Mid Atlantic

"Captain, Captain" A scared cabin boy ran banging on the door saying captain

"What the bloody hell, I knew I should of left you in Southampton" Came a call from the other side of the door. "Boy whaddaya want" As the door opened a greying man exited the cabin barley dressed and scruffy like he got out of bed.

"Captain Smith, Some things eating the engineers" The boy sobbed as he turned to where he had came from."

"What" Came the captains reply

"Mr Edward Smith" Came a sinister voice as two figures round the corner of the hall. "Nice boat" The larger figure sneered from the shadows to the smaller one both in poorly tailored outfits.

"ITS CAPTAIN EDWARD JOHN SMITH and you should get back to the poverty deck right now and stop scaring this young lad." Ranted the captain stepping forward purposefully. He stopped when he saw the light glisten off there faces their disfigured

faces.

"Now Captain" The Smaller one said in his accented tone as he walked towards the captain leaving the tall one to loom menacingly. "the White Star Line of steamer boats stand to lose a substantial amount of money, good publicity and the H.M.S. contract if the Titanic sinks and that means my boss' company which shall remain nameless will stand to gain that contract meaning more money for me" the Russian smiled.

"W...W...Wh…Wh…Wha...What...if…if...if it sinks. No you…you cant they're not enough life boats" The captain spluttered he was ushered into the cabin as the boy hid under the covers praying for the first time since compulsory religion was extinguished.

"Oh don't worry you wont be needing a life boat, Niko" The big one said as the Smaller Vampire called Niko sunk his fangs into the neck of the captain of the grandest liner in the world.

"Where is the captain and who sounded the alarm" shouted a man storming into the bridge.

"eerm I did, First officer William Murdoch" A young man who was petrified said "I'm Fredrick Fleet I was in the crows nest when I saw the ice burg." Fred said as he gestured towards a big ice mountain with the peak sticking out of the water and they're heading straight for it.

"Contact the engine room immediately tell full power starboard, now" the first mate screamed

"we've tried there is no answer it's like there all dead" came a reply from a ship tech.

"then we're all doomed"

"Outta my way before I beat you into holy hell" The slayer threatened to Niko. It reminded Niko of that fateful day in Russia where he failed by slaughtering innocents and causing the revolution but Niko just snarled it off as he vamped out and attacked the slayer. He led with a right hook quickly followed by a left uppercut but was effortlessly blocked by Buffy who returned a crescent kick aimed at the vampires head but he ducked underneath her leg and as he rose he got caught by a left hand of the slayer to the jaw, he tried to shake it but Buffy launched him onto the pool table. She quickly grabbed a pool cue and went to smack the downed vampire but Niko caught it and pulled the cue towards him then pushed it away to send the slayer flying, As she flipped up he planted a kick to her stomach and as he reached down to retrieve her, Buffy leg sweeped him to the floor then gave him a sharp right footed kick to render him unconscious. Leaving The Slayer versus The Vessel.

1970 Viet Cong

"The Americans are coming, the Americans are coming" came a young Vietnamese solider running down a dark tunnel towards a command post.

"Damn Americans" An aged woman said in an Russian accent "Vietnam must fall so Russia can win" she pleaded to a group of Vietnamese Generals

"No, Commandant Nomak we will leave and defend the people and you can tell Russia it can lose for all we care." Came a reply from the one with the most stars over his heart. As they left with the solider a blast went off leaving a hole in the bunker and two figures emerged one larger than the other.

"Commandant Nomak, Don't fret I knew your mother as well as being a fellow Russian." Said the smaller of the two. The relief in the old Womans eyes grew but then faded as there faces came into the light. "Calm down Klara you die with honor unlike your whore of a mother" His voice became harsh at the mention of General Liliya Nomak.

"America needs to survive for the Master to live on so Russian interference must cease." The big one said then nodded to Niko as he launched his fangs at her throat.

Niko awoke to see his sire crumble to dust and the slayer turn to the crowd. As he and the other vampires ran his first though was 'Damn' his sire was dead but then he thought 'I'm Free' that brought a smile to his face as he stopped running towards the graveyard and ran towards the bus station 'Finally' was Niko's last thought as he got on a bus to LA.

Reb Yaach est ve childish behaviour


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Happy Birth Day?

1998

"So your birthday's coming up" Said a light brown haired girl shifting out of the motel bed as the sun peeked through the curtains to bathe her naked curves.

"Eve, Vampires don't celebrate birthdays" Came the reply from under the covers.

"Sorry then, how about birth night" Eve smiled as she slid on her skin tight red dress. "how old are you know uumm 110?" Eve now started giggling as she jumped onto the mound in the covers "Come on Niko its nearly sunset"

"Soo ka" Came Nikos reply as he rolled on top of Eve.

"Language" Eve Squealed as Niko playfully bit her "Well we do have twenty minutes" She agreed.

The two of them walked into a bar called the 'The Kruz Kord' it looked like a reasonable bar.

"aah Mr Niko" The bar tender trembled but Niko and Eve just ignored him and went into the back half of the bar where the demon patrons are.

"Where are the books demon?" Eve asked the demon bar tender.

"Don't push me meat sack" The demon respond before getting a protective growl from Niko. "I'm mean right away ma'am" He said as he ducked under the bar re-emerging with a thick wallet full of papers.

"Thank you" Eve smiled in return "how is the whore house tonight?"

"Go up and see" The demon said turning to talk to demonic customer

" 'Kay, Niko I don't know why you don't get better staff." She complained while making her way to a spiral staircase.

"Eve, they want to get served he does that, they want a vampire to feed off them he points them upstairs, they want human whores he points them the right way, so really there is no need to get any one new. Is there" He sniffed the staircase.

"Well manners and he patronises humans and …why we stopped" Eve said walking into the back of Niko, He sniffed again.

"Eve, I want you to stay here and if I don't come down or I signal you I want you to run away and don't return, yeah" He whispered as he ascended the spiral staircase.

"Niko, what's wrong" Eve said all flustered.

"Just do it, I'll find you if I live" He replied as he opened the curtain into the upstairs hallway. Eve just stood there frozen.

Niko saw the receptionist behind the desk dead and several humans dead as well as two piles of dust and three dead demons. He approached silently a ginger female vampire feeding off Niko's top selling human whore, a nice little fourteen year old who screams a lot, this bitch was gonna pay. Niko leant over the reception desk to whip out a Kindjal sword and unsheathed it, as he crept closer a few more vampires left the rooms and started too murmur between them selves so no one noticed him until the ginger vampire turned towards him.

"Pra Shaa tye" Niko said as the intruder vampire screamed into dust. They all turned towards him.

"Don't harm him, we need to talk" Said a tall figure with brown spiky hair

"Angel, what are you…?" Niko replied startled by seeing the ensouled vampire

"Ha I'm honoured you have heard of me but I'm not Angel I'm Angelus" He cackled back.

"Angelus…right and what do you want" Niko replied cautiously.

"Well we need to kill a traitor and such a such" Asngelus said inspecting a dead body. "so you flee the master and hide in Santa Cruz selling Beer, wine, spirits as well as smokes, prostitutes and a variety of demon snackage. Plus you sell vampires to feed off humans who want a rush. Ha how you have come up in the world" He mocked the Russian.

"What can I say I'm a businessman, Supply and Demand" Niko replied lowering his sword. Which proved wrong as Angelus slung him back down the staircase. Niko locked onto Eve's shocked eyes and turned them towards the door, she ran quickly to the door, Niko tried to follow but a wheelchair ran over his hand.

"Hang on mate" Niko looked up and saw a scarred man with slicked back platinum blond hair. "you killed my girl you now owe me one" He said as a woman draped over him with dark hair and a flowing dark dress cackled

"Not yet young William, Wait to collect a debt, make them sweat a little my spike" She stood up as Angelus followed by his crew landed on the floor next to the downed Niko.

"Dru calm down honey" Angelus laughed "this traitor will pay"

"Will I now cause I thought we could make some kind of a deal" Niko said retrieving his hand from the chair.

"What have you got to offer me" Angelus smirked

"Well, you demand and I supply" Niko rose and studied his surroundings calculating his survival chances.

"Well I do need grunts to recover Acathla, but is that worth your life" Angelus contemplated

"We will see if you look in the basement" Niko said staring at the door saying no entrance.

"Basement it is then" Spike said wheeling around to face the door

"Sorry Spike no wheelchair access" Angelus called back as he, Dru and Niko went down to the basement via stone stairs.

"Puff" Spike muttered

"Wow it's so…so.." Dru too stunned to speak

"it is a fine sight especially to keep you alive, Russky" Angelus said inspecting six cages filled with various demons chained to the walls.

"didn't they play nice" Angelus Joked as he got a better look

"what's this" Dru crowed pointing to a little box saying dangerous.

"It's a crazy vampire whore from Russia, she arrived and started killing punters" Niko said turning to Angelus

"Can I have her, her brain swirls like mine" Dru said swirling her fingers in the air.

"Sure, anything else" Niko said patiently

"Yeah" Angelus hit him with a discarded crow bar to the floor, then passed it to Dru "Lets crack it open for the surprise inside, oh yeah Spike, Oh Spike, SPIKE"

"What peaches" Came a call from upstairs

"Start burning it down" Angel called up as he heard the crow bar fall "hello, I've got a

mission for you"

Niko woke to the smell of fire and scream of trapped demons.

"Let us out please" they called but it was too late the whole wall was engulfed in flames.

"Klyast" Niko said he lifted his head to see the stairs is ablaze as well. "Time to return to sunnydale I think." Niko said moving the box of the crazy Russian vampire. "Hope she burns in sunlight" he unlocked a sewer entrance he jumped down next to a storm raise converted into a cage where three M'Fashnik demons were feasting and two Sulvote demons were sleeping "Happy Birthday Boys"

Soo Ka Bitch

Klyast Damn

Pra Shaa tye goodbye

Crazy Russian vampire The vampire who burns up during the test

(immolation-o-gram)

Kindjar Russian-Cossack sword


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Round 2

_1999 Sunnydale_

"So this is SlayerDale" Laughed an M'Fashnik demon as they approached a graveyard

"I don't know why we waited so long so we lost our brother" Complained the other M'Fashnik

"The Sulvote's had to lay there eggs and I couldn't risk there babies attracting the slayer before we dust Angelus and if your brother hadn't of attacked Dru early then Spike would not of killed him" Niko said as he looked around looking for the old entrance to the Masters Lair on a decayed crypt in the graveyard.

All of a sudden bullets rained from the woods surrounding the graveyard.

"Klyast" Niko cursed as he and the large muscle bound demons got shredded by the hail of bullets.

"Enough" some one shouted once the demons were dead "aah, good to see your not a total waste of time" a black man in a flashy suit emerged from the woods equipped with an uzi. "Now Niko the mayor would like a word with you" several soliders in hi-tech gear surrounded Niko.

"Bite me" Niko said as he leg sweeped one solider then elbowing the next one, knocking them both down.

"Naah, I've already eaten" The flashy suit man laughed back as he morphed into his true vampire form and throttled Niko "now please indulge my master Mr Korrd" He snarled he dropped Niko to the floor and then unhooked his cattle prod to shock him into unconscious.

"So we need you group of eerm creatures of the night to convince Spike to leave town" Mr Finch said nervously to a gang of vampires which Niko has now become a member of.

"They say he is with the slayer and Angel" Niko commented being the thinker of the rabble. 'lyood SKOY' Niko thought as Finch whined on about being more of us than them. But Niko couldn't listen his unbeating heart just wasn't in it anymore he was robbed of his dream life by Angel and Spike and thrown into Slavery yet again. He would dust them both tonight.

"Spike, Friends of yours?" Angel asked sinking into a battle position

"Nah mate, but a spot of fun ya think?" Came Spikes reply as he set down the paper bag

"The souled one's mine" Niko snarled as the Slayer, Vampire with a soul and a rogue vampire faced off against the Mayors nastiest vampires.

"Spike remind me to stake you if you get through this." Buffy said as Niko leapt over her and landed a right on Angel followed by uppercut to his kidney and then Niko joined his hands together bringing them down in a swing motion knocking Angel down.

"Round two 'gelous" Niko smirked as Angel picked snarled into his vampiric form while flipping up.

"Aaw your still mad about the crowbar to the face AND me taking that crazy vampire, who by the way sent Buffy a message for me very useful AND me burning down your business. Geez grudge much" Angel taunted as he lunged forward ramming him up a by standing car, which Spike was atop of brawling in his vampire face knocking down all who clambered up to challenge him.

"Luv, just say the word and I will kill you, Mr Forehead and the two back at the fact…I mean I've hidden." Spike called to Buffy who was fighting totally different to Spike with his bar room brawl technique and her watcher training, she was punishing those with her deadly accuracy with a stake.

"Actually we've rebuilt and awaiting my return from killing you" Niko snarled as he kneed Angel in the southern region followed by a palm shot to nose, which dropped the taller demon. "See that's what happens when your in servitude you get paid."

1997 Santa Cruz

"Hi may I help you" A young girl smiled at a man who cowered from the windows. "I'm Eve I'm from Wolfram and Hart are you Mr Korrd from Luke Ryders will?" she asked perkily "You can come off the shadows I'm not gonna bite." She laughed sitting down on a discarded bar stool.

"No, but I might" he stalked forward looking in her eyes.

"okay, Mr Ryder said in the event of his death this free space of three floors half dilapidated coming with non-functional kitchen and open sewer entrance to be left to his adopted son and his boss, but I can't get in touch since there is no name or occupation I guess you can be a soul proprietor." She said pulling out a contract "Don't know what your going to do with it Mr Korrd……maybe a Russian restaurant, bring some of your own kind hear." She babbled as he signed it, he did notice that she lusted for him as her heart was going fast and the scent was not fear. He looked up at her and gave her his charming Smile.

"Call me Niko" Eve almost leaped on him as he had smouldering looks and his fit Russian accent. "alas I do not particularly like my kind there not that animated" he finished off now looking more around.

"oh you do have some money off him do this place up with" she giggled as she discussed ideas with him.

"Oi, Sod off" Spike jumped down on Niko knocking him off balance allowing Buffy to pick Angel up. "Hey, peaches don't we know your boy here" Spike said looking harder.

"Fall back to the magic shop we need to thin there ranks" Buffy ordered as she, Angel and Spike each one shotted an oncoming vampire respectively.

"Spike, shut up" Angel snarled as he followed Buffy.

"You know your problem don't ya" Spike said just getting through the door as Buffy closed it. "You use to much cheap gel the fumes make you unsociable" he said as they barricaded the door

"Oh your the one to talk one minute you have wild brown hair next its oiled down and whiter than your skin." Angel said looming above the smaller vampire.

"Yeah"

"Yeah"

"Yeah"

"Yeah"

"Oh please, should I get a ruler" Buffy chipped in as she just finished checking the back way.

" Casper, Timins, Charlie round the back rest of you follow me" Niko roared as got up and launched himself at the window.

"We're in" A brute vampire laughed as he barged through the window followed by a small over enthusiastic vampire.

"Davis, Nigel….Klyast" Niko said reaching after them as he saw Spike stake big ol' Davis cockily standing in the middle of the store, while lil' Nigel was staked from behind by the slayer who was hiding around the corner and last he saw Angel dust a vampire who burst through the back door.

"Ainmhidh" Angel cried as he crossed the shop.

"Baoireadh" As Niko grabbed a metallic magic charm and swung violently at Angels head knocking him unconscious. "Gaelic Scum" Niko snorted as a bottle crashed into his chest scorching him.

"Oh yeah Spike's a shot" Spike laughed as he threw more at the Vamps swarming from the back.

"Shut up Spike" Buffy laughed as she kicked the vampire who seems hell bent on killing Angel back through the window. With this the rest seem to flee and Spike helped Angel up.

"Get off me Spike" Angel moaned angrily "Round three Russky wait 'til round three" He muttered so no one heard.

"Alright ya Puff" Spike said as stumbled towards Buffy. 'He does actually look kinda cute' Buffy thought 'NO! your one true love is Angel'

"Spike come on lets get your supplies again" Buffy said reddening.

"That's twice I ran from the slayer next time I will not lose" Niko Said he followed the other survivors back to the mayors office.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Klyast russian for damn

Ainmhidh Gaelic for beast

Baoireadh Gaelic for Fool


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Graduate, Ascend and Escape

1999 SunnyDale

"So this is a containment plan so no feasting, if I see any of you with blood around your mouths then I just might have to squish ya" chuckled the Mayor describing the plan for him to ascend.

"But sir the sun?" Questioned Niko who is one of the older of the vampires in the room.

"Well golly, it's lucky for us then that day turns to night during the ascension period" he said rearranging Niko's jacket collar. "and Mr. Korrd, I'm counting on you, since Faith is in the hospital, to stop miss Summers from doing anything stupid like try to stop me okey dokey?" He continued grimacing when he mentioned the slayers and lightened when finished.

"yeah sure" Niko replied remembering running from the slayer on two different occasions and only just fully healed from last time.

"Alrighty then" the Mayor turned thinking of the one hundred years waiting until this day.

"""""

"Get ready for the battle" Buffy said as the High school graduates become battle ready.

"Slayer" Niko snarled as he morphed into his battle ready face. 'That's one big snake' Niko thought as the Mayor reached full ascension. "come to us meat sacks" Niko laughed as the teenagers turned towards them and came face to face with Niko and the other of the Mayors vampires. "Angelus?" Niko stopped as the vampires charged forward he sniffed and turned "Angelus" he repeated acidly, Niko looked over Angel's shoulder to his rabble of brave and stupid humans.

"Niko" Angel snarled as he morphed to fight Niko.

"You remember this? I took it from Faith. Stuck it in her gut. Just slid in her like she was butter. You want to get it back from me... Dick?" Came a call behind Niko

"Slayer" Niko growled half turning towards buffy getting a chase off the Mayor.

"Round three" Angel shouted as he began the charge of the good warriors.

"Round three" Niko agreed as he charged into Angel. It started off furious as neither creature of the underworld would let themselves lose any ground. For every punch thrown a block was made, for every block made a counter was sprung, for every counter sprung a punch was thrown.

"So it's one to one hey Angelous" Niko taunted as he spin kicked Angel to the ground.

"I am Angel!" Angel roared as he leg sweeped Niko down next to him.

" I'll stake stake him" came a screeching voice from above Angel and Niko as a blonde member of the student body brought her fists together and drove a stake towards the heart of the Russian Vampire.

"Angelous remember me?" seductively called a groupie Vampire as she jumped on to Angel.

"Yeah" Angel smiled then Rammed a stake through the her heart turning to see the blond bound off towards the fray of vampires and humans. "stupid Lucia" He growled at the dust getting up and gave chase to the cheerleader." Excuse me … Melody …. No …. Harmony" Angel yelled after her but then he was hurtled to the floor as the school blew up. "Buffy" Angel whispered forgetting about Harmony.

"""""

(POV of character)

'Woah, My heads pounding, my sight blurry and I can taste bile or blood. "Hello" 'I called out when I opened my eyes to pure darkness. No there's light, a small strip of light on the floor.' "Need to stand!" 'I ordered myself as I tried but fell flat on my face just then the door opened.

"Your awake" 'his voice dripping in sexy Russian' "what is your name, My Chylde" 'He spoke again as he helped me up'

"Harmony" 'wait what happened?'

"""""""

" I'll stake stake him" came a screeching voice from above Angel and Niko as a blonde member of the student body brought her fists together and drove a stake towards the heart of the Russian Vampire.

"Klyast" Niko half grunted from impact of the blow "I don't think so my little firecracker" with that he pushed her off and looked at the stake sticking out of his chest "you missed" Niko showed his crooked smile. He saw a pathetic vampire called Lucia who had informed the Mayor all about Angelus, Niko had once asked her why she liked him while he was figuring out his revenge against him she replied something about a three way with her twin sister who lives in L.A.

"I won't miss this time" The blonde popular girl stood.

"neither will I" Niko replied as leapt up in to the fray between Vampires and Humans.

"What the…" Niko cried as blast took him off his feet and seeing the Mayor pieces fly everywhere. "Slayer" Niko laughed but as he did the sun started beaming through the dark sky and the vampires were still under attack from the main group of people.

"You" Came that shrill voice behind Niko

"Come here" Niko yanked at her and sunk his teeth into her causing a minor wound "Time to run again" He said to himself as he morphed to human guise and carried her towards the human seemingly in charge. "She is injured" He spat at him in his best yankee accent.

"Oh dear" A very stuffy British man said "Here, I'm Mr Wyndum-Price the school librarians assistant. Take my car." Wesley said as he passed the car keys to the vampire.

"Thank you" Niko turned towards a run down classic Healy. He turned the key "Now my little firecracker how about Santa Cruz. We can go and get Eve and we could live quite happy you can be my main attraction at the Kord" he said as sped towards the vampire housing which the Mayor provides for them. "just hurry when I turn you because with the Mayor gone they will start appointing families to these flats hey." He said as he pulled up taking the almost bled to death girl in his arms into his room C5. He then morphed face again scratching his tongue on one of his lengthened incisors and kissed he forcefully and then felt her drink his blood until she went limp in his arms and he took to the bedroom only fitted with a futon and lay her down closing the door behind him. "usually not in to necrophillia, but for you I might make an exception"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Debts of Old

_1953_ _Maryland D.C._

The small blonde girl sways down the alley followed by huge lingering figure of a man and a small but built figure next to him then something falls from the sky in front of the girl. She squealed as it became clear that it was a dead man in front of her. Two more fell down, all of oriental race and armed ready to kill.

"Koreans?" The girl said innocently.

"North Koreans, Actually" Came an American accent from above as two more dead bodies fell but this time they wasn't North Korean they were White House guards in there blue and white uniforms. "But they had a purpose" Came a muttered remark as a man jumped down in naval trousers and a WWII bomber jacket. "The Koreans are assassins trying to kill President Truman, these guards were there prisoner"

"Really?" The girl replied board like until she looked at one of the guards' neck. "Vampire" She smiled. She got a blank stare from the man in front of her.

"So are you" He smirked as the people behind flanked her. "So are they" He smirk grew as he got a hanker chief out and started cleaning his hands. "I caught in the warehouse with the freshly captured guards, dunno what they thought they would do but yeah, I went in through the window snapped the first assassins neck then knocked the other one across the room. I heard the cheers from the Americans as I drank the last assassin, thought I was a hero but hero's have purpose and I don't, anyway the Korean was disgusting so I washed it down with a guard but the other one kept screaming after so I hadda kill him." He threw the blood stained hanky down and took a step closer to the female vampire but was halted as both the big and small growled.

"the last Korean ran so I followed him to the roof and I guess the fall killed him? I was gonna sort it out so it looks like the Americans were heroes" He smiled as the girl stepped between the vampires.

"Well Lawson it took ten years but finally we found you." She whispered as she inspected the dead more closely.

"How did you know my name?" He asked but was flattened by the big vampire.

"I didn't believe Spike when he said soul boy had turned some one but you was turned by Angel right?" His voice was booming on the cowering Vampire.

"I…urm…" He mumbled looking for an escape.

"Luke! Leave him alone, you can smell Angelus all over him." The girl squealed as she ran into Luke's arms.

"Yes Darla. Niko have a word" He put Darla down.

"Now Lawson" Came the chilling Russian accent as Niko knelt down next to Lawson. "I've never met this Angelus but Dalra wants her Prince and we might think that you know where he is" Niko morphed at the end of the sentence and held Lawson's

shoulders.

"you would tell me if you knew wouldn't you?" Darla asked as she drove her heeled shoe into Lawson's groin.

"Shut up and speak" Luke roared slapping Lawson who yelling out in pain.

"I don't know, I swear I don't know please for god sake I don't know" Lawson cried

"In my day when you were in the army you were taught to with stand torture" Niko said disgustedly as he let go of him.

"And imagine he is related to you." Luke smirked to Darla

"Luke take that guard, Niko finish him" Darla threw Niko a piece of broken door as she and Luke left carrying the bitten white house guard "the master can use loyalty like him." She started explaining before getting to far away.

"My life for fifty years has been looking for Angel and now you can help me kill him, Yes" Niko said staring at Lawson who nodded. "Find him, kill him" Niko turned and left.

_Santa Barbara 1999_

"So what you can't find Ava, you still got me and I love you and we could run that little bar of yours together" the bubbly blonde said as she came through the door stepping over the dead butler leading to a white marble mansion with shopping bags in each hand.

"Eve…like Christmas….yanks" Niko muttered as he followed her into the mansion closing the door behind them. "Kylast"

"eew…guzuntite" Harmony said "everyone should speak American" She turned to see Niko turning very pale and staring into one of the wings of the stolen mansion.

"Actually Luv it 's the English language Yanks don't have a language they just stole and butchered it from us." Came a chilling British voice from where Niko was staring. "Russian" The platinum blonde vampire nodded.

"Spike" Niko nodded back getting ready to fight.

"Who is this?" Harmony giggled when spike looked at her.

"Name's Spike, pet. An' you are?" Spike said offering his hand.

"Harmony" She smiled as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Why are you here" Niko growled ready for a fight.

"Well you probably 'erd me and Dru split up, so I need a new bird enit, and of course you've just come to town so I thought you had nice ones in your pub plus you owe me one" Spike said cockily squaring up to Niko.

"You looked pretty cozy with the slayer and the souled one last I saw" Niko morphed not backing down.

"Yeah well the thing is" Spike hip tossed Niko back to where Spike was. "Dru explained about Germany."

_1943 Prague_

"I don't believe we've actually travelled like that" Darla said in disgust as she looked through the window of the train which is rocking violently.

"Well if our sources are wrong they'll be dead for this indecency" Luke sneered pacing the box room the three of them were in.

"This Spike and this Drusilla are in Berlin, the Prince of Lies said that he saw them and he was reliable last time I checked." Niko said calmly in his Russian accent.

"Niko come on, Prince of Lies!" Luke roared as he looked into the night.

"Luke calm down he might be naïve but its cute. Niko darling, come attend to me." She purred quietly.

"I don't sleep with vampires." Darla slumped back sulking.

"Insolent swine" Darla seethed to her self.

"Besides, going from America to Germany during a war when there on opposite sides" Niko said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah but going through your swine infested country then into Romania and now Czechoslovakia full of gypsies and whores" Darla spat back.

"Shut up both of you!" Luke ordered "Now the plan is to let the Prince take that buffoon William away for night out in Berlin then us three talk to Dru because she should know where Angelus is. Luke smiled as two German train assistants come in with the food cart full of beer and sausage.

_1999 Santa Barbara_

Spike crashed through some double wooden doors into the billiards room, his nose slightly bent with his left eyebrow cut and his right jaw bone swollen. He was followed by Niko who was bleeding in a fist shape around both eyes.

"Come on you English Soo Ka" Niko taunted as he picked up two pool cues and twisted one around chucking one to Spike.

"Sorry I don't speak soviet" He laughed as he stood up snapping his own cue into two stakes. "By the way Angel has left Sunnydale…..do you know where he is."

_1943 Berlin_

"Niko there's a problem….." Came a crackling voice on the phone.

"Klyast. Luke, Gallatin is down in Munich where the Nazi scientists are celebrating a capture of three vampire masters two of which were in Berlin last night" Niko whispered to Luke outside of the hotel door.

"As in Spike and the Prince" Luke says inquisitively.

"Yeah and Gallatin says there sending them on a submarine." Niko looked confused.

"Don't tell Drusilla she is unstable as it is, best not unbalance her of Spikes demise, lucky for us though he was nothing but trouble" Luke ordered softly. He thought for a moment. "Best not tell Darla that her precious scourge not only needs a new Angelus but a new Spike." He concluded.

"Didn't Spike take out a slayer….Never mind" Niko shook it off used to the ruthlessness of his sire.

_1999 Santa barbara_

Spike is lying on top of a smashed up bookshelf in the middle of a huge library. Badly beaten up with a pool cue sticking through him(not in the heart). Suddenly a fist punched through the debris of books and wood next to spikes head.

"Bloody hell don't you die" Spike rolled off and stood up looking at the ascending bloody mess of Niko.

"Say same 'bout you 'spose" Niko pulled a piece of broken wood up with him.

"Alright that's enough" Harmony ran in between them and stopped them. "Niko just give him the stone and tell him to go away."

"Harm shut up" Niko spluttered as he doubled over.

"No Harm don't. This stone where is it?" Spike asked.

"Oh Sunnydale" Harmony Giggled under his gaze. "but it's more of a Gem isn't it my Russian cuddle bunny" Harmony turned to a nearly unconscious vampire.

"The gem of Amara you have been busy Niko" Spike smiled "luv do you mind accompanying me on this trip to immortality." Spike smiled as he propped himself up on a nearby desk.

"Take her, the papers are behind you just take her" Niko said wavering a bit.

"Why what's wrong with her" Spike said quickly

"Nothin' she was a virgin so she'll scream every time just go and enjoy her." Niko pleaded not knowing if he be awake much longer.

"You banged her? But your one for body heat ain't ya?" Spike laughed picking up the papers.

"You don't want me I thought I was your chylde" Harmony began to cry but stopped as quickly as she started as Spike fell over trying to walk.

"Aaw crap" Spike said eyes fluttering in pain as Harmony touched the cue.

"Take the Vette but don't think this is over Spike" Niko chuckled as Spike just took the biggest headache off him.


	7. Chapter 7

Before I start, Thank You to London Vixen who seems to enjoy this story and makes me keep posting.

Cass

Chapter 7 Embrace of the Vampire

_1999 Santa Cruz_

"You outta stop changing that surname of yours, hard to find you" the shadows said to a young girl walking past them.

"Niko?" The girl looked at the sun then around to make sure no one was there.

"Eve, school's in my day weren't so colourful." Niko stepped into a lighter shadow showing him partially.

"Well in your day woman couldn't vote" Eve ran and jumped on him. "So how ya been." She giggled after a brief kiss.

"Well Angelus is now Angel and Spike is walking and oh yeah I met the most annoying vampire in existence." Niko chuckled as they started to walk through the shaded halls.

_1999 Santa Barbara_

"So why are vampires, vampires?" Harmony said getting out of the shower leaving Niko alone in there.

"Dunno" Niko said getting out himself. "You know the Slayer, her watcher has answers for that"

"Don't be silly I'm going to be her arch nemesis so I can't go up and ask, Besides it'll make me look stupid. Well come on you must know something about how we became vampires I mean why can't we have a tan." Harmony said as she got her bra and panties on while Niko walked straight out of the bathroom. "Hey where you going?"

"Harmony, I have done some research on the subject because I was told of something grander to our coming and our being. I put together legends as such plus other theories. And have concluded with this." Niko opened the wooden doors to a large library with papers on the desk.

" As you know Christianity was started when the supposed son of God gave his life to save the sins of the world, but in order to do that he was crucified by the fearful Romans and was given up by Judas Iscariot. In the end though after the crucifixion he was consumed with grief and took a big splinter of the cross which hung Jesus and drove it deep into his heart, But in the split second where he was not quite dead yet not quite alive the embodiment of evil appeared calling itself 'The First' it was with an agent of evil, an ancient demon called a Tulle-Kisen, When The First sensed that the soul had left Judas' body the Tulle-Kisen drank deep from Judas then left him with hardly any blood left, when night came he rose up hungry for blood figuratively and literately, he reeked havoc upon the lands of Jerusalem, many believed Jesus to resurrect to the gospels first, that he did but my research indicates that Judas was first and Jesus came down to save him. For his betrayal was apparently arranged by Judas and Jesus as a publicity stunt of such. So actually Jesus betrayed Judas and as he tried to redeem his self he gave the beast called Judas a weakness, Sunlight. At dawn the monsters powers drained during light meaning good, of course The First didn't want this monster contained so it made Judas' Victims to rise like him and become beasts they were named Turok-Han and the leader of the army was the Tulle-Kisen but many guardians of good stood in the way then ultimately died to this army: Slayers, Mordecai's and Angels. Finally 40 days after the army was created Jesus had enough he ascended to heaven giving Mary Magdalene a gift that gift was a son who years later grew up and slayed the Tulle-Kisen and sealed it's armies into hell in the undiscovered lands using the queen of the old ones kingdom, California, the name of the son of Jesus and Mary was Danzalthar, which The First later besmirched . Anyway when Judas lost his power, more humanity was restored to him but he didn't act like it as he tried to kill himself by hanging himself and invoking spells to explode his insides but none of it worked so he started getting on with his un-life but as Christianity grew so did his weaknesses: Crosses, Holy water, Sunlight, They undergo photolysis: chemical decomposition, through combustion, by exposure to ultra violet waves, and the wooden stake which initially killed him. Many demons put down his race as it resembles humanity to much even so he enlisted help of an apothecary called Amara to make him invincible and sired an evil human called Lothos as an investor who has money but Lothos had to much greed and started his own empire sending Amara and Judas into slumber.

Well that's my theory from my research anyway I don't know if it right" Niko concluded turning to see a board Harmony.

"So why do we turn to ash and why if our heads are cut off?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 It's just business

_1999 Santa Cruz_

"So Spike still lost even with the gem of Amara" Eve smiled to Niko as he drove his beatdown Austin Healy.

"Well no one beats a slayer" Niko said as he sped towards L.A.

_1980 New York_

"So do you want head over to Manhattan I hear the light show is Beautiful at night" The young man said seductively to a young girl.

"Well your beautiful at night as well" She replied smiling as she led him into an alley hiking her skirt up as they kissed passionately. "Aaaaahh" She squealed because he cut a cross on her cheek as he gorged upon her neck before for she died from fright.

"Well I knew Brooklyn was tough, but vampires?" An African American girl who was donning a black leather duster said at the entrance to the alley way. "Go home Robin" She was commanding a little boy who was shying away behind his mom's coat.

"Slayer" He stated before leaping over the chain link fence cutting the end of the alley off. "Catch me if you can" He evilly laughed as she followed suit and gave chase.

"They're coming" a built bold black vampire dressed in dirty white trousers and a bomber jacket showing a bare muscular stomach next to a blonde haired white vampire who was in a blue and yellow uniform with red trim.

"Jax, Gallatin you two distract the slayer while we talk to him." Darla ordered as Luke appeared behind her.

"Jax you were a white house guard were you not, Gallatin you were a Swiss guard so you know that you might die for the cause." Luke explained

"For the master" They responded at the same time.

"Come on slayer your meant to be fast" The cocky vampire chuckled but then was caught by the slayer he turned and caught her with a cheap shot. "Name's Penn and I'm helluva lot more experienced than you." He boasted as he looked around seeing light coming from the warehouse next to him."

"I'm Nikki Woods and you're a helluva lot weaker than me." She went to attack but was pulled back by her coat by a small vampire who followed up with a combo dropping her to the floor momentarily. "What the…?" She said getting up but slowed her advance as two vampires appeared from either side.

"Jax, Gallatin. Kill her." The little one ordered before he opened the warehouse door. "I'm Niko and I work for The Master, follow me" Penn followed him as soon as The Masters' name was mentioned.

"So Angelus has finally passed my name on, about time. You know I waited for him in Romania for so long but he never turned up." Penn rambled on as he was lead through lots of fish crates until the was a big gap with a blonde woman with silk red dress. "Who's this" Penn's eyes rolled over the slender figure.

"This is Angelus' Sire" Niko said whipping out a Kindjal sword

"Hey...what the?" Penn stuttered as he backed up into the large form of Luke.

Dax screamed as Nikki retrieved her stake from the former White House guard. "Vampires" She said disgustingly, before she went after Penn and Niko. She crept around the corner to see some blood on the floor with an arm in a haemorrhage spasm next to it. "Oh my God" She fingered her angel necklace.

"No not god" Luke smiled as he smashed her into a crate of haddock.

"Help me" Choked a heavily cut Penn who was in a fridge with Darla about to close the door.

"Stop!" Nikki nipped up to her feet and withdrew a stake from her boot, now wielding two stakes she approached Darla. "That Vampire is mine" she darted forward but again the same vampire pulled back her coat and dropped both stakes as she skidded across the cold floor. "Damn" Luke now loomed above her.

"You will now die" He laughed when she tried for her stake in the boot and the expression on her face was priceless. "A mistake like that will get you killed." He boomed as he grabbed around the throat.

"Sire" Niko interjected. "Spike's on his way, revenge for the Virgin party." Niko turned to Darla who just locked Penn's arm in the fridge with him.

"Well, some one will get a surprise when they open him up." Darla laughed looking at the downed slayer in between Luke and Niko. "80 years looking and he eludes me at every turn. No one knows, No one has seen him," Darla looked in disgust at the slayer.

"Back to the Hellmouth?" Luke half ordered half asked as they left Niko plunged his sword into Nikki's body.

As Nikki mounted the bleach blonde Vampire the lights went out on the subway train, allowing the Vampire to elbow the slayer in the stomach not knowing that she was stabbed by the Russian Vampire only a week before, allowing him to switch places with his opponent.

_1999 Los Angeles _

"Wolfram and Hart says that Angel has the ring but not using it" Niko looks out at the sun through the window of the office. "Daylight, How long has bee since you just simply stared at the sun. Reminds me of my father" Eve Smiled towards Niko.

"Not long enough" Niko turned away "I thought you were created by wolfram and hart and your immortal blardy blardy blah?" Niko sat at the desk and picked up the phone.

"Eer yeah big ball of light pretty much what I remember" Eve jokingly said as he finished punching a number in.

"Hello Markus, in a few hours Spike…you know him…yeah you do…from the line of the Master…there we go, anyway I need you to retrieve the ring of Amara for me….I know but if you say you don't care about the ring he's not that smart he follows his blood, he will believe you then you can have until sunset to bring it to me then we will go to Italy, find Judas' resting place and raise him with the Gem and you can keep the ring as payment agreed, Thank you." Niko put the phone down.

"You think he will come back." Eve asked with scepticism.

"Of course he is the one who made me believe in the legend of Judas the second coming." Niko replied.

_1995 Los Angeles_

"I don't believe I'm getting with some one as pretty as you" The Irish accent sang to the girl he picked up in the bar and she suggested going back to her place.

"Good" She evilly laughed " 'Cause you couldn't" The man went flying straight through the door to a decent looking apartment.

"Allen Doyle" A small Russian vampire stood over the downed man.

"Who want's to know" Doyle sat up straight morphing into his demon face. "I kill vampires you know" He stuttered out.

"No you don't" The girl giggled as a big vampire barged Doyle to the floor. "Luke calm down."

"Darla, me and Niko have got this." Luke boomed kicking Doyle up the wall. "Now Doyle, word on the street is you've got no friends…..but our friend would like to meet you. Niko" Luke nodded for Niko and Darla to leave. "Don't mind Darla she has a thing for Irish men." He smiled as a bound girl was dragged in by Niko. " This girl's name is Maddie and she gets premonitions of people, and she says she saw you with Angelus" Luke's eye gleamed evilly.

"Who…who I don't know him or her " Doyle was too scared to speak.

"Angelus, Once upon a time there was a vampire. And he was the meanest vampire in all the land. All the other vampires were afraid of him, he was such a bastard. Then one day he's cursed by gypsies. They restore his human soul. And all of a sudden he's mad with guilt... it's a dull tale. And I've spent my unlife looking for the gypsy sodden paddy." Niko interjected as Doyle rose to see eye to with a badly beaten ginger haired girl.

"Well…I" He turned towards Luke and threw several punches all were deflected making Luke laugh but as he did Doyle's head launched forward bringing his spiked face into Luke's face dropping him instantly. "So your next, are ye?" Doyle strutted to Niko, who punched the Irish man's stomach then back of head flooring him.

"Paddy's" The former Russian Lieutenant spat as he withdrew his Kindjal sword "I kill you now" before his blow landed he was hurtled out the apartment window and crashed next to Darla.

"Boys" She giggled as someone pulled over in a new Ford Thunderbird. He was a dark skinned man with small glasses.

"Oh my!" The man got out of the car and ran towards the unconscious Niko. "Hello can you hear me, Hello My name is Dr. Markus West can you tell your name"

"Ooh a Doctor" Darla smiled

"Please miss can you help me" He pleaded to her as Niko woke up

"Only if you can help me" she transformed and growled.

"Vampire" He looked at the now upright Niko. "Both of you"

"You know of us" Darla smiled all impressed like.

"That's what I'm a doctor in" He said plainly

"Oh" She looked confused at Niko.

"Tell me what do you know about us." Niko asked all intrigued.

"Maddie we must go" Doyle said as he tried to undo her binds as Luke looked over the ledge where he just pushed his chylde.

"Tough love."

"No" She shouted looking to the turning Luke at the window where Niko had just crashed through. "Go" She kissed Doyle then retrieved Niko's sword from the floor and attacked Luke who got the sword and decapitated the young girl.

"Stupid girl" He growled to see the apartment empty.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Adam + Eve

_1999 L.A._

"So this machine will destroy humanity?" Eve said impressed as a big light was put into the back of a truck surrounded by wolfram and Hart security and three senior officers of 'The Scourge'.

"Don't presume you can talk to us" The lead one sneered.

"Don't presume you can talk to her" Niko snarled standing protectively behind her.

"Vampire" He growled back.

"Okay that's enough" In walked two fancy lawyers the man spoke first. "I'm Lindsey McDonald this is my colleague Lilah Morgan." He nodded towards her.

"Wolfram and Hart are pleased with this arrangement and don't hesitate to call back again." Lilah interjected then turned to Niko and Eve. "Eve say goodbye" Lilah then walked out.

"Do you have to work here." Niko kissed her goodbye and watched her sway her hips into the elevator.

"Janis, we've found the scum they're hiding at a boat at the dock's" one of the scourge said.

"you best get going then" Niko said walking to his stolen Healy.

"Listen filth you're lucky we're busy otherwise we'll show you that you're a disgrace to demons everywhere." The third one frothed.

"Lets go" The main one ordered.

Angel was fighting furiously to stop the machine which was swinging like a pendulum above the carnage, Doyle a non combatant was fighting, the Sunnydale girl was fighting, the peaceful demons were fighting. "en MEEL ast" Niko spat as he watched the battle scene. "Gee ROY" With that he unsheathed his Kindjar sword and leapt over into the boat to protect the peaceful demons.

"Vampire" The first storm trooper like demon snarled but was quickly beheaded for his trouble. Others came at the Vampire but none skilled enough as these are used to bully tactics not this.

"Angelus" Niko looked up to see him snap the neck of a demon and then Doyle knocked him down from the balcony in front of Niko. "Angelus" he smiled ready to decapitate Angel, Niko felt something move above him and as he looked up he saw Doyle leap across to the humanity destroyer. "Chaat sa ra Shaw" Niko said a silent prayer as the half demon disconnected the power source killing the power and himself. Niko looked at Angel who didn't even sense him due to the grief he was in. "My good deed for the decade" Niko muttered overwhelmed by the sacrifice he just witnessed, he sheathed his sword and dived into the shadows before anyone noticed he was there.

"Humans can't be all bad" Niko shrugged heading towards his healy in a L.A. parking lot until he saw someone he never thought he would.

"Hello officer" The person said down the cell phone. "I'm Wesley Wyndom-Price, I've just found my stolen car"

_1999L.A. _

"this is the West Los Angeles Auction house where only the top demonica is sold" smiled a demon to Niko.

"Sure it is" Niko had heard Wolfram and Hart would be here hopefully Eve would come, since she was instituted she hasn't gotten out much. "Poor Eve" Niko muttered as the demon host offered him a seat next to a very curvaceous brunette smoking sophisticatedly, making Niko a little hungry. He flashed a smile to her side glance but other than the eye movement she remained the same until.

"Buongiorno, Mi chiamo Ilona Costa Bianca" She exploded with vibrancy kissing either cheek of Niko. "Sono lavorare per Wolfram e Hart, io sentire hanno forte delle forze mentali"

"Usare la lingua Russo" Niko replied unsure of his Italian since it had been a while.

_1961 Rome_

"Can you believe this era prancing around saying no to war under the 'Flower Child' regime but it's the same as the last decade" A very well dressed man ranted to two well dressed men at a feast of some sort "we must at all costs stop this excursion into space." He scowled "you two have the potential to do this, we must go to the Vatican tonight, and…" A knock came at the door but before he could answer it the door broke through revealing a huge vampire standing tall in the middle, he as always flanked by a smaller but no less lethal vampire and on his other side was a blonde female vampire leaning against the door frame.

"Hello 'Nita" she smiled

"Darla, my dear you should have called it's the new age, yeah" The immortal smiled as he picked up a charm and recited something in Latin. Luke tried to stop him but froze up as did the two sitting down at the feast also Darla but not Niko and The Immortal

_1999 L.A. _

"Da" She replied "neem NAW ge. ga va REET paw an GLEE skee" She replied sitting back in her chair.

"Hi, my name's Niko" He looked into her eyes thinking that he wasn't that hungry after all. "so you work for Wolfram and Hart, good job which position."

"CEO of the Rome branch" She smiled back. "Just here for appearances Holland Manners has sent his own people in." She caught him staring towards her bosom. "Vampire" she smiled as Niko shrugged. "What you here for"

"'The Kruz Kord', my club" he hands her a business card. "If you ever up in Santa Cruz" she smiled back as he smiled at her. "it's started" he nodded to the stage if. Eve is gone why can't he have fun.

"so your new demon suits you, Yes" Ilona smiled as she inspected her acquisition.

"You didn't have to buy her you know" He shifted uncomfortably as a demon seductress tickled his ear.

"aaw don't be so silly. Huh" sudden commotion came from another booth. "Ciao, uh I dunno" she said cautiously.

"Get behind me" he morphed and peeked into the booth and saw the british guy from Sunnydale, the girl who was with Angel when Doyle died and "Angel" he growled.

"Chiedere scusa" She whispered over into his ear.

"Go, a champion has arrived" Niko turned and escorted Ms. Bianca her two knew Psychics and his new seductress out of the auction house.

"Arrivederci" she called getting into her limo as he put the demon into his new H3 Hummer. "when in Rome" came out of her window.

"Never again"

1961 Rome 

"Aah Nikolai, you seem well" The Immortal said as he looked at the frozen figures of Luke, Darla and his two associates.

"Your parlour trick won't stop your men from turning" Niko pointed to the door where there where two Vatican guards with bite marks on there neck.

"Actually only Gallatin will turn, Ueli is already dead Darla has always being greedy" he smiled "But your missing the point, why are you not frozen?" he leaned closer to Niko. "how did I know your name?" He stopped short of the vampire.

"wizardry, the master warned us of it." Niko stumbled out.

"Cute, but no these two men are descendants of the great Danzalthar" He looked at the Russian's blank expression. "Never mind, but they have potential to do great things."

"I don't care" Niko morphed

"I'm immortal please. Eternita" He half whispered the last bit for emphasis. "this is Marcus Daniels and this is his cousin Caleb Daniels. I can stop the anything with these if swayed to good." The Immortal smiled at Niko.

"Do me a favour, shut up" He roared then stopped. "wait they're not good?"

"No they're like me neutral but that potential could be manipulated by anything and this charm is the only thing stopping entities whisking them away before I stop this war" The Immortal said showing him the silver charm with a red gem in the middle of it.

"Oh yeah…why doesn't that freeze me?" Niko asked.

"Because, your of good nature" Immortal replied simply.

"Hello, vampire, evil" He looked dead at this demon of whatever it is.

"You came to see if I could find Angelus for you, you know he's got a soul, and an ancient prophecy claims his destiny but it does not say him by name, just describes what he is to become, A Champion" The immortal gleamed like a mad man.

"so I can be souled and a champion" Niko contemplated before punching the charm onto the floor resuming time.

"Scemotto, you've doomed us all" The immortal cried as Marcus was sucked into a swirling portal, followed by Caleb but a blinding light came from above saving Caleb.

"Now who's the fool, Gabriel" A voice came from behind a drowsy Darla and Luke, he was wearing a blue under robe and a red robe draped over him, he was a tanned man but still covered in mud and blood also he had a crown of thorns. "You've broke the balance". The light from around Caleb's dazed body dissipated to show a tall, thin man with white wings, an actual angel.

"You are not the son of god do not guise to be him" The angel Gabriel stood firm.

"no, but I did give Lucifer the power to become Satan." The impostor smiled as Gabriel grimaced at one of his brothers falling. "Wolf, Ram, Hart if you want power get me the Descendants" The first ordered the still swirling portal. Power began to crackle as energy transference was grinding with the fabric of existence.

"Who?" Gabriel turned to be Gored and slung across the room as a huge bulking figure stood over Caleb. The man had iron boot's around his feet with crude leather trousers to his waist including a very primitive belt. He wore no armour yet the look of bronzed skin showed he was bullet proof and at the top of this 10ft monstrosity was a head of a Ram.

"Be gone demon" Gabriel chimed as he stood. The Ram charged again but Gabriel sunk down and elbowed the ram in his stomach then Gabriel flipped over the Ram and chopped his pressure point in his neck causing The Ram to fall to a heap on the floor. "So Ram is strength, Wolf is cunning and you what are you determination?" The arc angel goaded to The hart which was smaller to the ram but same physique and instead of a ram's head he had a hart's head. Gabriel smiled as the Hart turned from getting Caleb and charged at Gabriel's wings thrusted himself up into the air revealing a charging Ram. "Fools" Gabriel sneered at The First as the Ram fell backwards from the collision and The Hart was thrown through the portal. "Want another try" Gabriel said as he landed behind The Ram who got up charged again but this time the angel didn't move he just put his wings in a protective stance covering his body. "Fool"

"Really over 6000 years and you don't even know any more words" The First said in a bored tone. It didn't matter though as the Ram was deflected back into the portal.

"I think it's time to get Marcus Daniels back" The Arc Angel Gabriel declared. striding over to the swirling portal. He started chanting ancient Semitic, finally Markus reappeared only this time he looked more battle worn. "Marcus Daniels the power of Christ compels you." Gabriel announced but The First laughed as did Markus.

"I'm sorry but my name's Hamilton, Marcus Hamilton" With that Marcus launched the angel up the wall.

"Good work Wolf" The First said turning to the portal where a beefier version of The Hart but not as beefier as The Ram stood and he had a wolfs head.

"Thank you my liege" His gruff voice sounded almighty. "We gave our blood which swayed him evil and erased his memory making him nigh unstoppable." He smiled or at least what passed for a wolf smiling.

"HHmm, Good good" The first seemed more interested in the fact that Hamilton was battling with an angel and holding his own. "Well he's related to God….so I guess it's a fair fight" The First dissipated into black smoke and wallowed into a still dazed Caleb, who began rolling around violently.

"No, your are good" Gabriel cried as launched Marcus off. "Time to lift this deception" the angel stepped forward but was knocked back by Caleb.

"I'm invincible" Caleb cried.

"No" Gabriel wobbled but didn't fall. "No" His disbelief consuming him as both Marcus and Caleb threw a punch Knocking the General of God's forces down for the count.

"aaaargh" Caleb and Hamilton started to spasm till on the floor, Then The First appeared still in his Jesus form.

"Quickly, they must be taken to your dimension" The First ordered as The Wolf, The Ram and The Hart dragged Caleb and Markus into the swirling portal which now closed. "Give him, my regards" The Jesus impostor laughed as he disappeared.

"What happens now" The immortal stood up from cowering from the floor, then looking back at the three vampires writhing from the light produced by Gabriel who by now was also up and walking.

"they'll be trained in a dimension good can't reach until purely evil when they'll be reborn approximately 30-50 years from now and then a champion of good will kill them." Gabriel answered.

"What it's preordained?" The Immortal asked as the angel walked past him towards Niko.

"No, Just what I sense will happen" With that Gabriel thrusted his wings and he leapt into a bright light on the ceiling.

"Look what you have done" The immortal said spitting at the three vampires.

"Ciao, Vampiro, Natura Malvagia" Niko laughed as his burned body slipped into unconsciousness.

_2000 Santa Cruz_

"Hello Merry Christmas and a crappy new year" Niko said down his phone just getting over another lonely start to a new year. "This is the Kruz Kord how may I help"

"Hello My name is Adam I'm in Sunnydale I need your help."

"Cioa, Vampiro, Natura Malvagia" is Italian for "Hello, Vampire, Evil by nature"

"Scemotto" is Is Italian for "fool" "Chaat sa ra Shaw" is Russian for "Die well" 

"Eternita" is Italian for "Eternity"

"Arrivederci" is Italian for goodbye

"Chiedere scusa" is Italian for "Beg pardon" "Ciao" is Italian for "Hello" "Da" is Russian for "yes" 

"neem NAW ge. ga va REET paw an GLEE skee" Is Russian for

"not much. Do you speak English"

"Buongiorno, Mi chiamo Ilona Costa Bianca." Is Italian for

"Good day, My name is Ilona Coasta Bianca"

"Sono lavorare per Wolfram e Hart, io sentire hanno forte delle forze mentali"

is Italian for

"I am working for wolfram and hart, I hear they have powerful psychics"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Taking Initiative

_2000 Sunnydale_

"Listen Adam, I've been a lackey long enough to know that your up to something big. Not just trying to feed you thirst for knowledge Yeah" Niko Said looking around Adam's cave.

"How…. Perceptive of you…. you seem to be a bit more…. intelligent…. Than brawn….which is rare…. In your….race's case." Adam said as he typed away at his computer.

"Thanks" Niko said unsure of his new master/employer. "I'm getting paid for this still" Niko asked worriedly.

"You shall be rewarded" Adam turned to him. "but you must prove yourself physically" Adam half smiled

"L.A. I don't believe it, I swear if Angel catches me I'll kill Adam" Niko muttered to himself as him drove past the Los Angeles sign.

"So I was like twenty wins to like zero losses when some vampire with a soul released us but basically I was the champion in the ring." A drunken demon boasted to the lesser demon around him in the bar when the Russian vampire walks in.

"Val Trepkos" The vampire boomed.

"Da" The demon turned to see Niko "Nikolai" they hugged "shtaw vee kha TEE tye khmel NOY ye"

"spaa SEE ba" Niko replied sitting on the bar stool next to Trepkos "have you heard the slayer is in town I thought I might take her out you know boost up my rep, do you know where I might find her?" Niko asked changing to English.

"Yes but you must hurry word is Angel's looking for her as well" The bar man gave them two shot's of green liquid. "Hombre Asesino" Trepkos lifted up his glass.

"Hombre Asesino" Niko did the same and the took the shot's back.

_1934 Spain/Mediterranean Sea_

"Transbordador desviarse Castellon de la Plana llegar Palma" Cried the first mate of a new ferry owned by an nameless aristocrat who has been alive for nearly two thousand years one of the earliest of his kind but this ones name has been forgotten in time such as his brethren who's name became the master and Kakistos who was named after his use of fire. But he was simply known as Deceit for the thousands of lies he told which got him where he is today. Even though he is disfigured of human recognition he has many human, demon and vampire disciples.

"My lord Deceit, there is word that there are going to be repercussions from the war of the human world" An English vampire said.

"Ja" Deceit Replied uninterested by his servants report.

"My Lord" Came a young Spanish boy came running into his chambers. "This demon claims he is your champion. Is it true, My Lord, that you need this perversion of Judas father of the Vampiric Legion" The boy knelt to Deceit followed by a big demon in tattered peasant looking clothes.

"Aaah Trepkos" Deceit still uninterested. "You claim to be my champion" He slightly smiles at the Russian Demon who he picked up in the first world war. "Yet I see no sign of your duty to me." Deceit was not known for his strength like Kakistos or his ruthlessness and cunning like the Master but none of them could manipulate like him.

"My Lord I will protect you and this boat with my life if that be a champion's duty." Trepkos fell to one knee.

"Kill this demon my lord, rid him of his non vampire existence." The boy jumped in again with his seething hatred.

"For one who isn't living a vampire existence you do talk a bit of babble" The Vampire spoke down his nose to him.

"Leave Paulo alone, Willhelm I ….. We are under attack" Deceit suddenly rose from his mobile throne.

"My Lord?" All three asked.

"Don't Question me" He Growled "Trepkos, go prove yourself kill all who move"

"But Milord what of your subjects" Willhelm Replied before Trepkos left.

"None are alive" He replied "Willhelm stay and protect me" he added as the demon left.

""

As Trepkos strutted confidently around the aged vampires boat with battle axe in toe he heard a faint noise behind him. "I could easily kill you and say the people who killed him did it." Trepkos pointed to a disembowelled demon on the floor.

"You dare threaten me?" Paulo the young Spanish boy scoffed

"ssh" Trepkos looked up at people clad in white clothes fell from the roof and started a fierce battle. "Get out of here young one" Trepkos ordered as his axe deflected a array of khukriwala knives wielded by these tanned men in white and now Paulo notices they have a medallion around there necks which is a circle then two stakes through the bottom, in silver.

"You are just human" Trepkos announced as he wounded one.

"Yes we are…." One started

"But we choose to fight against evil…." The other one finished.

"Unimpressive" Trepkos snorted "why fight us?"

"Heroes don't accept the way the world is…"

"They fight it…"

"Stop it" Trepkos roared swinging his axe wildly letting the men gain the upperhand.

"Lucky we stopped by for a visit" a vampire boomed as he dropped the humans with two one shots. "Having trouble demon, Niko assist, I must find Deceit" the vamp turned to the smaller vampire nodded then strode off towards, Deceit.

"Demon, watch how a vampire handles these cattle" Paulo sneered as Niko retrieved his Kindjar as more white clad people with the two stake medallions and all bearing Mediterranean weapons.

"You was in the army" Trepkos asked Niko as Trepkos beheaded the downed man.

"Two weeks" Niko said ashamed yet not showing it as he plunged his sword into the other man. "just watch my back and I'll watch yours" Niko half ordered as the new good guys were almost upon them.

"Names Val" They entered the fray ferociously.

""

"Lord Deceit" Luke broke down the door.

"Who are you?" Came a English voice from behind him as garrotte wire strangled him.

"I'm the servant of the Master" He wheezed.

"And what does my brethren want" Deceit came round the corner barley standing. Willhelm let go of the bigger vampire.

"He want's a European power base….an alliance" Luke started. "As he is going to the Hellmouth to open it, we have got the fire wielder in his Asiatic Empire, so if you rally your Euoprean empire we can work together as the Master has his American empire." He fiddled with his throat.

"So Kakistos and the Master are merging empires, if I join I want to be above them I want to be the only emperor." He snickered.

"I want to be Lord of Lies" He Smiled.

"Who were they?" Paulo asked as Trepkos and Niko checked the massacre for any survivers.

"Mordacai's" Niko answered.

"The police to supernatural activity?" Trepkos asked

"Yep, but in the name of god like a holy war." Niko answered.

"Humans" Paulo snorted his disgust.

"They're Spanish" Trepkos noticed. "You fought well, spilt much blood" The Russian demon smiled to the Russian vampire.

"hombre asesino" Paulo said standing next to the vampire. "It means good warrior, dumb demon"

"Val, kill him" Niko ordered as he tossed the young lad to the Champion of the Lord and he tossed the boy over board.

"Hombre Asesino"

"Hombre Asesino."

_2000 Los Angeles_

"So this is the second slayer" Niko said standing in the open door way to a nice apartment. "Stolen?" Faith just glared at him.

"Yeah, So Vampire what do you want. Before I beat your ass" Faith squared up to Niko.

"I will need your help in the future and with out question you will give it to me" Niko stared not fearing the Dark Slayer.

"What, why would you think that?" Faith began.

"Listen I'm up on business from Sunnydale, I know you were just there. But if you do this." Faith stepped out of the apartment. "I will owe you one." Niko smirked. "Anything"

"Why would I believe you" Faith rammed him up the wall.

"Who gave the mayor his body swap device and after you killed Mr. Trick who became the Mayor's number one vampire." Niko smiled as Faith recognised him.

"Anything" She smiled letting him down.

"Anything." Niko repeated.

_2000 Los Angeles (Few Days Later)_

"Hi I'm looking for a Russian vampire called Niko" A desperate looking slayer said at the demon bar but before the bar keep could answer a large demon was next to her.

"You looking for Niko, so are you one of his whores?" He touched Faith softly on the cheek.

"Gerroff" She yelled as she tried to snap the demons arm but the demons strength held strong and it wouldn't twist.

"Val, Let her go" Niko said as he left the restroom.

"She's the slayer you were after, she probably led Angel right here." Val Trepkos said he unhooked himself from faith.

"I'll handle her and Angel, Faith follow" He turned into the alley entrance as Faith followed. "Didn't think it would take you this long" Niko said as they got out. "What do you want plane ticket, cash, new place to live" Niko asked. "Wolfram and Hart are powerful, believe me" Niko grimaced at the memory.

"I need help to get me arrested." Faith said quietly.

"Well I can help but is this what you want." Niko squared up to the badass slayer. "But you still owe me a favour" Niko picked up the phone to make a call.

2000 Los Angeles

"Gunn" Cried a African American girl with frizzy hair as a single vampire grabbed her.

"Allona" her brother came charging round with about fifteen tooled up homeless people. "Let go of her"

"Wait" The Russian accent still strong in his voice. "I snap her pretty neck" Niko smiled sadistically. "There's a nest of vampires less than a block from here." Niko began.

"What they kick you out" Allona sneered.

"What, them, pathetic" Niko hissed. "I could kill them easy, but if you protect the world from these vampires a big vampire called Angel will come and that's who I'm not allowed to kill."

"Not allowed?" Allona asked.

"My boss wants me back at base while this vampire is dead or busy." Niko answered.

"what makes you think we wont kill you before you leave, then kill the nest and Angel." Gunn said as all of his men got ready for battle. Niko dropped Gunn's sister and withdrew his Kindjar sword. "Fire!" Gunn roared as the group spilt revealing two crossbows and they fired but Niko used his sword to deflect one arrow then dodged the next one.

"You'll need to better than that to kill Angel" Niko laughed as leapt onto the nearby building.

"Check out the nest" Gunn said as he checked on Allona.

2000 Sunnydale

"So Adam where I'm going to be." The mutated Forest said to Adam.

"As my…right hand." Adam replied as he typed into his computer.

"Ad…I'm back….who are you?" Niko said as he came in through the cave dressed in an Armani suit in dark grey, with a black silk shirt and a loose red silk tie.

"Forest, who are you." Forest asked looking at the well dressed vampire.

"Well, he was…enlisted as an…instrument to help the…cause." Adam said still typing away.

"Eer yeah, can I smell Spike." Niko growled.

"Just…missed him" Adam said, he stopped typing and turned. "He is heading towards the Initiative…but you have to rally the…detained demons to kill the humans then when that is under way…I want you to find him and kill him." Adam went back to typing. "…Nice fashion…sense"

"You heard him" Forest roared.

"By the way, Angel wont be coming" Niko said as he left.

"Vampires, don't even make good…cyborgs" Adam noted.

"I'll kill both if you order me too." Forest said which Adam contemplated but then went back to typing.

"Come on demons, goo Beets" Niko roared as some bewildered demons didn't attack. "I swear if Adam doesn't live up to our bargain I'm gonna kick his ass back down here." Niko murmered to himself as he staked a vampire running away from the battle. "Troos".

"Hombre Asesino" Came a voice behind Niko. "So still killing your own kind" a man who was older then Niko, all in white with several Mordecai medallions around his neck.

"Vampire" Niko hissed to the man.

"You even got my Grandson killed, Marcus, he lived in L.A. Luke turned him, you sent him after the Gem of Amarra which, Angelus destroyed and killed him." The Man sneered his voice slightly accented but Niko couldn't place it then he remembered what the Vampire first said to him.

"Paulo?" Niko now recognised the whiney Spanish boy.

"Aah, Niko you remember, how's Trepkos" He laughed and his medallions jingled. "I kill all reports of Mordecai's." He smiled.

"But you feed off anything" Niko sneered.

"But your diet of Warriors, Women then Steak tartar." Paulo shifted to his Vampire face. "Is so much better"

"You want to do this" Niko faced changed as well, as the two vampires squared off one all in white at one end of the hall and at the other a vampire in black. "you know I thought you would survive but not live old enough to become a man let alone a vampire." Niko smirked as he took off his blazer and tie. " 'Spose with Val gone and Deceit dead…."

"I thought you never look better than a rugged Warrior… But L.A was good to you" Paulo shrugged off his Medallions. "Hombre Asesino"

The wall crumbled as the two Vampires fell through into the main compound. They still fought fiercely.

"I hear you fought Angelus, Spike and both slayers running from all of them" Paulo chuckled as he was punching Niko.

"I'm sorry who turned you again." Niko retorted as flung Paulo off him, then jumped after him grabbing his neck. Niko smiled showing a fangy grin but an initiative solider saw them both.

"Vampires!" the man spat as he unleashed a hail of gunfire into the both sending them to the observation platform where a big octopus demon was killing scientist's below them, then one scientist popped up.

"Agent Miller help me!" He was grabbed by a tentacle. "Graham, Graham!" He screamed as he was pulled back in to the pit.

"Doctor Simmons" Graham yelled as he looked at the two vampires then ran to help the scientist.

"Guns, how I missed guns" Niko spluttered sarcastically as he rose, then he looked to see Paulo rise with him.

"You'll miss a lot when I'm done" His arrogance was flowing out of him. Then a wild demon jumped onto Niko his claws ripping Niko's shirt and shoulders then leapt over Paulo and then attacked the door saying 'Three Fourteen'. Graham turned a fired after the demon.

"Hey remember killing my squad." Graham roared after it.

"Stupid human, Wirlgo demons have no conscious to tell the difference between anything apart from meat and it's own kind." Niko said as he drug himself up onto the railing.

"By the way my sire was Priceless" He smiled as he threw Niko over the railbar.

Paulo yanked Graham from behind and drove his fangs into the Initiative soldiers neck.

"Paulo, drop him we are not done." Niko roared as he clung with his finger tips on the floor of the ledge, Niko then leapt up over the railbar next to Paulo and the injured Graham. "Oh yeah and Priceless wouldn't touch a Spainish Judas worshipper like you." Niko smiled as he grabbed Paulo and threw him over the railbar but onto a lab table which sparked from the attached lights catching the Spaniard on fire and eventually dusting him.

"Get up human" Niko roared as he lifted Graham up to his feet. "Secure the elevators. and get out through that way, call me when it's done I'll be back in a minute." Niko went to leave.

"Why should I" Graham said bending over to pick up his gun.

"Because I want to get out of here" Niko said grabbing his gun. "….don't shoot me" Niko gave him his gun then turned.

"Vampires" he heard the man mutter as Graham ran over to fulfil the order. Slayer, Niko saw her followed by Spike on her left, a human who stinks of the initiative on her right, a ginger girl and dark haired human who stunk of women juice? In between the men and slayer yet further behind and finally an old Englishman bringing up the rear.

"Slayer" Niko approached her. "Ow" Niko reeled from a hit off Buffy.

"Tut tut Niko, you shouldn't approach a deadly slayer" Spike laughed at him.

"Shut up Spike" Niko said but got knocked down by another hit from the slayer.

"Friend of yours Spike" Buffy whipped around to see the Vampire.

"Well I burnt down his bar and stole his Childe" Spike shifted like a told off school boy. "Well he isn't a saint he attacked me, you and Angel when Dru left me and he worked for that Mayor plus I smelt him around Adam's cave." Spike nodded underneath the glares.

"Enough. Slayer, I ordered a soldier to take the entrance to the elevator I would need something big to fortify it, I was heading to the ammo cage but you'll do" Niko shifted back to human.

"Good to know" She said sarcastically as they followed the Vampire.

"Humans, they're Igneous demons" Niko roared to six humans who are firing at three rock like demons.

"How did Adam get them here and how did the no-initiative capture them." Spike chuckled as the men looked at the group.

"Bullets can't go through rock" Willow exclaimed to the soliders.

"Igneous….of course watch there breath!" Giles went to warn them but the demons blew embers out of it's mouth burning the soldiers.

"Oh…crap" Xander taser blasted one of them which caught there attention

"Rug Van Demon Hej Is Mina!" Niko growled which stopped the approach.

"Afrikaans?" Giles asked.

"Dutch" Niko looked back. "they originated from South Africa and my Africans is a little rusty so I hoped they would have picked up the similarities."

"I hate Vampires" Riley stared with pure hatred at Niko.

"Such a shame, coz we're ever so fond of you" Spike laughed. "Oh yeah Nikki behind you" Niko turned into a punch from the middle demon.

"Goedkoop schot" Niko sneered as he switched to his more pointy face.

"Eeer suggestion, maybe he don't understand you." Spike put up his hand as he spoke.

"Spike, Slayer with me soldier boy help the other one in ordering the retreat. Old man, boy get that elevator shaft open and you….red head, spread the word to the humans to fall back to the elevators." Niko said as the demons looked between each other on a slight pause as no one did what Niko ordered.

"Why would we follow your orders, Vampire" Riley nearly exploded with disgust.

"Do it" Buffy said it quietly first. "All of you, he makes sense now go!" Buffy shouted the order as she charged in with Niko and Spike into combat with the three large demons.

""

"Don't even think about it, I will kill you" Initiative operative Graham Miller said as the Russian vampire gave him an injured person and Niko licked his lips.

"Try it" the vampire goaded but continued to help file out the demons and humans with help from the scoobies.

"Why aren't we killing the demons, instead of letting them go" Riley scowled to Buffy.

"Good point, why don't you just torch us all mate, oh yeah that would start another battle and 'r you confident your men can defeat them" Spike shot back to Riley's bigotry comment. His silence answered everything.

"Sacrifices, we need to stop to get the wounded and dead out, as well as the alive but in doing so letting go demons who will more than likely kill more people before we catch them and stop them." Giles pondered helping out.

"I say we still stake Spike" Xander added scowling at the chipped vampire.

"What about the other Vampire" Willow butted in before Spike did anything.

"Well we have to let him go; he saved Graham, organised a retreat plan slash truce with the demons, yet still killed one of those Igneous demon which me and Spike barley stopped." Buffy said sort of distantly while watching the Russian vampire noting that he's different.

"""""""""""""""""""

"Rug Van Demon Hej Is Mina" is Dutch for "Back off demon he is mine"

"Transbordador desviarse Castellon de la Plana llegar Palma" Spainish for "Ferry departing from Castellon de la Plana arrives in Palma"

"Da" Russian for "yes"

"shtaw vee kha TEE tye khmel NOY ye" Russian for "Do you want a alcoholic beverage"

"Spaa SEE ba" Russian for "Thank you"

"hombre asesino" Spanish for "men of blood"

"goo Beets" "Kill" in russian.

"Troos" "Coward" in russian.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Some Things Are Worth It. 

_2000 Santa Cruz_

"Val you Bosnian, How's life" Smiled Niko as his friend walked into the demon part of the Kruz Kord.

"Good Good. Vodka, Russian" He smiled sitting down. "You been back to the hellmouth lately" He asked as a bottle was placed in front of him.

"I've been busy, but I heard Toth was there along with Dracula and she beat them both" Niko laughed as they both took a shot of Vodka.

"Apparently a vamp touched her sister, you took a shine to her sister didn't you." Trepkos laughed As they shotted back another one.

"Shut up. I would never touch her, actually I wouldn't mind siring her, but anyway the slayer would kill the vamp before you had even heard the vamp had touched Dawn" Niko said matter of factly as they shotted more back.

"But you know her name" Trepkos caught the slip even though they were taking another one back.

"Shut up…..Darla" Niko didn't drink he just stared straight at the blonde Vampire who walked in.

"Angels sire" Val whispered. "My back teeth are drowning" He said as he left to go to the toilet as Darla made her way over to Niko.

"The Kruz Kord how….cute" She half smiled.

"Darla" He nodded. "Can I get you anything" he asked

"yep" She nodded to the store cupboard.

""

"So are you going to kill me now" Niko smirked as she closed the door to a medium size store cupboard. "Last I heard you was dust"

"I had Lindsey McDonald track you down and when I first came back to life, I planned on killing a traitor but I'm human and my sense of unwavering loyalty is gone" She smiled as she studied the shelved item's. "So I'm here for an ally."

""

"So can I crash here for a few days, before I move on to L.A." Harmony smiled to Niko.

"I say keep her as your attraction, she's mighty fine I'll pay you." Trepkos said drunkenly

"Val she's my childe" He had a disturbed look on his face.

"Kill her, the slayer should of" Darla hissed entering from the back.

"she's my childe" Niko's look was even more disturbed.

"I thought you sent Mort down to protect Harmony yet she gets him killed" Val slurred out.

"But that…tut" Harmony looked at the floor like a disobedient child being scolded.

"So why did the slayer try to kill you, threaten her boyfriend?" Darla reminisced about Angel.

"Her Sister." Niko said looking at Harmony disappointedly.

"What?" Darla said stopping in her tracks.

"Her Sister, you know female sibling" Val laughed.

"The slayer doesn't have a sister." She ran off out the door.

"Eeerr, yeah she does" Harmony said in her immature way.

2000 L.A.

"Niko!….Niko!…Damn you Russian Prick come here" some one screamed up stairs at Niko's L.A. Condo.

"What!" Niko roared as he came down in a towel covering his lower half revealing that he has a muscular build. "You?" He sighed turning to go upstairs.

"Hi, I'm Lindsey McDonald your Niko right" His attitude came totally different.

"I know who you are, your colleague Lilah Morgan took my girlfriend Eve away" Niko just stared at the man. "What do you want?"

"Eve huh, I'll look into her" Lindesy tried to be nice. "Okay here's the deal, Darla is carrying on her human life, Dying! I can't let that happen. So I thought maybe a if she went back to a vampire life would be grand, but I don't want any scum I want the Masters blood line in her again, I want you." Lindsey became emotional.

"No" Niko growled looking into the mans eyes. "I'll tell you what" He picked up a piece of paper. "Go to Karitos, ask for Val Trepkos." He wrote on the paper. "I told him to watch a relative of mine, Drusilla, While she's in California she shouldn't be to hard to find now, She'll do it" He handed the paper over.

2000 L.A

"Niko!….Niko!" came a manly voice from his L.A. condo.

"What now!" Niko roared as a half naked girl out screaming followed by a morphed Niko. "Angel?" Niko was tossed against the wall.

"Where's Darla and Dru?" Angel made a quiet threat.

"I should ask you, being as you helped kill Holland Manners. Angelus" Niko shoved Angel off. "Wait, the Kord is not exactly booming so I have to go back soon and I can't risk Darla and Dru leeching off me so, word is that there is a big meet tonight at a warehouse for all major badass', I'll write the address." Niko began.

"No, get dressed, get your crappy Russian sword your coming with me, oh and I need some petrol for what I have in mind" Angel smiled turning away.

2001 Santa Cruz

"Good to be home" Niko smiled as he put his sword on a hook and pulled out a file ready to balance the books for the new year but he smelt someone. "sorry Angel we're closed for new year" Smiled Niko until a blue demon fell to the floor "He's a good security guard, next time don't sneak up on him and it would be a close fight." Niko went back to the books. "Oh yeah and no Darla hasn't come here."

"I'm not here for her but I know Dru came and you sent her to Sunnydale where Spike is." Angel growled.

"Well you didn't even pay me for helping with them demons at the warehouse and all she wanted was information so yeah I did." Niko stood eye to eye with him.

"Him" Angel pointed to the floor.

"What?" Niko looked confused.

"I want a demon to fool Wolfram and Hart, for a passtime" Angel smiled

"Boone?" Niko still confused.

"Look there's a pay off of a million if he gets it right and that would help with the not booming." Angel continued.

"Fine"

2001 Santa Cruz

"Eve?" Niko said as he stopped his conversation with Trepkos.

"You smell the wench which left you for her work." Trepkos got excited "kill her or sleep with her I don't mind" he smiled

"I'm done with her, it was just lust" Niko assured Val who left as Eve followed by Lindsey appeared.

"Niko, no time I need your help with Lindsey." Eve said hurriedly.

"Lindsey, first Darla then Eve, you cad" Niko smiled at Lindsey and noted the serious on the faces. "What do you need."

"To hide, Lindsey from the senior partners" Eve looked pleadingly at Niko.

"Well a few years ago, I was…. In Rome and a high level demon" Niko remembered the event with the Immortal even though he preferred not to. "Used a magic charm against high entities from seeing two of his charges, I looked into it after since I was against the heat and came up with certain glyphs that hid people." He led the couple back towards his basement, down the stone steps past the cages and chain opened a heavy metal door and what looked to be an office. "I kept them just in case the demon came after me" He smiled looking through the filing cabinet to get apiece of paper and handed it to Lindsey. "Behave, and if you need anything call me" He let them leave through the sewers just in case they were spotted.

2001 Sunnydale

"Spike"

"Niko" The vampires greeted each other in willies at the bar.

"So you gave into love for a human" The Russian smiled

"Bloody well Shut it" Spike whined as demons started to recognised Spike. "Does everyone know about me and the slayer?" Spike said drinking his beer as Niko ordered a white Russian.

"Well, Angel told me" Niko said taking a swig.

"Angel, Bleeding heck, what's in that" Spike asked deciding he needs something stronger.

"Yeah Angel, he came to Joyce's funeral met Buffy who told him, Kahlua, Vodka and cream" Niko licked his lips.

"So, what brings you down here?" Spike finished his beer

"well Harmony went to L.A. got tossed out by Angel so she came back to me, I've left her in charge with my friend of my bar." Niko replied ordering two more white Russians.

"You as dumb as she is if you did that" Spike laughed as Niko finished off his drink as the two more came.

"But I sent Dru down here and she didn't come back, so Darla has gone to find her. I went to see her off at the border of Mexico and thought I would see good old Sunnydale." Niko replied as they both downed there drinks.

"You sick of the spectators too" Spike nodded to the crowd of demons behind him.

"Want to help" Spike asked as Niko took out his sword.

"Hombre Asesino" Niko nodded as the vampires charged against the demons.

""

"Nice wheels" A bloody Spike sang to Niko who walked over to an R.V.

"Well I needed to transport a couple of demons and this is all I could get." Niko replied, Opening the door. "If you want anything just call me" Niko smiled and handed Spike a card.

"The Doctor, you bleeding Poofter" He laughed and walked away.

""

When he got home a scared looking Buffy was in his crypt. "Luv, what's wrong?" Spike asked.

"I can't beat Glory" She sobbed.

"You can pet, you just need a plan." Spike comforted her.

"I got one, I need you to get a big car to fit Me, Dawn, You, Willow, Tara, Xander and Giles and we run. They need Dawn at a certain time right, well let's not give them that time." Buffy looked Spike dead in the eye. "We might need Riley and his army goons, because the Knights of Byzantium are after Dawn as well." Buffy began to walk away.

"What do you want a limo, and we don't need captain cardboard we need ….a distraction" The vampire had a plan he picked up 'The Doctors' card and ran to the payphone.

"Niko I'll take the R.V. and your demons" Spike said down the receiver.

2001 Exit to Sunnydale

"I smell like a fat burning factory" Niko whined to Spike in the R.V. They turned to see two Mohra demons.

"Well you are in three tubes and five sprays of factor hundred sun cream, how'd you know it will work." Spike laughed "They can help but they'll die." Spike turned serious.

"No, if you hit the Gem, they die if you don't they'll come back stronger" Niko smiled. "I got hold of some super juice" He showed spike a little bottle "Just in case, I don't make it I need them to slow those humans down long enough for you and Dawn to go" Niko looked distant.

"Yeah I better be going." Spike said as the three evil demons stepped out prepared to help good, so the realities don't bleed into one another.

Thirty minutes later Niko's R.V. drives past and a mile behind them is a battalion of horse mounted Knights.

"Even with the juice we can't stop them, they'll figure it is our gem" One Demon cried in his cackle like voice as Niko began to sweat in the sun as his sun cream was running down his face.

"Do you want the world to end or do you want to rule it, scum." The Second replied. "we are here to slow it down not stop it."

"I do my brother, but surely, nothing merits death at hands of god wielding humans?" the first one shot back as the demons drew their various blades and Niko drew his trusty Kindjar sword.

"Some things are worth it" Niko whispered as the Knights tried to mow over their would be victims but unknowing in the skill that had let these three live this long, The Mohra demons were decapitated in seconds and Niko was Skewered on a spear, the demons grew on super juice and fought back even harder, but Niko ended up killing a knight, taking his horse and riding back to Sunnydale "hope that helps Dawn" he said as he saw one demon grow and the other blow up as a knight hit his gem.


	12. Chapter 12

I want to thank London Vixen again for her continuing reviews.

Cass

Chapter 12 A Priceless Blend. 

2001 L.A.

"Listen Spike, I haven't told anyone" Niko sighed as this was Spike's daily call. "I'll be back soon, but with out the two mill Boone lost to Angel, revamping the Kord is harder but I'm having a meeting today with Carrie Carlson so me and Val should be able to drop in." L.A. certainly changed the Russian Lieutenant.

"Excuse me" A whiny voice came from behind the nicely dressed Russian.

"What….Whoa" Niko was held up to the wall he smiled as he saw who it was. "James, ZDRAAST vooee che or should I say How do you do old chum" Niko put on his best English accent.

1928 Birmingham England

"These women should know they belong at the Masters feet" Luke snarled as a protest was in front of them supporting the women's rights act.

"I think it's sweet, that if it goes through then little girls wouldn't have to be working girls." Darla smiled.

"Don't be so naïve, girls will only be good for being whores." Luke smiled.

"Although, if I ever opened a whore house they'll be better than these Brummie freaks" Niko laughed. "But then again Darla you'll fit right in." he and Luke smirked.

"That's no way to speak to her." A blonde girl about the same age as Darla approached flanked by two men.

"Elizabeth, James, Priceless"

2001 L.A.

"James" Niko said as he was having a drink with this vampire. "Darla and Dru have left, Spike gone rogue, Luke is dust and now Elizabeth is and what do you want" Niko asked cautiously.

"I want vengeance on Angelus, I want him to feel what I feel." James sobbed while Niko sighed. "I want him to have his heart ripped out like he did to me when he took my Lizzie away from me." James continued but this last statement made Niko smile.

"Funny thing actually through a contact at Wolfram and Hart I've discovered that vampire hearts are very valuable" Niko smiled slightly as James looked on confused. "And with out a heart a Vampire cannot die by decapitation, Sunlight or the old stake through the heart situation, obviously since no heart" Niko drifted off babbling slightly about the wonders of medicine.

"Sign me up" James welled up at being invincible.

"The drawback is…that after twenty four hours after the operation your haemoglobin will start to mutate and dust you anyway." Niko said eye to eye.

1928 Birmingham, England

"What are you doing here" Luke spat at Priceless who stood just as tall as Luke but had flowing black hair pulled back into a pony tail with broad masculine shoulders supporting his upper-class clothes, Priceless though looked of Arab decent.

"The Wish of God" He answered in think accent of a middle eastern man.

"Your God" Niko spat quickly. "All people who are not physically God like do not deserve my fealty, Especially Allah who demands an oath where most mortal religions except all willingly" Niko seemed differented by this subject. "Souls aren't ours to give"

"We'll see" Priceless smiled

"Do not be deceived by this Arab street rat" Luke sneered. "He is Christian actually he was turned by the Master during the Crusades but his name was different back then." Luke smiled as Priceless just nodded. "He was called King Baldwin IV the king of Jerusalem who was a leper. Supposedly died, but the Master thought the Holy war was a fraud and we needed an unholy war."

"Luke don't you ever shut up" Darla hissed. "Boys" she giggled with Elizabeth while James showed a smile of a man who was whipped before his time.

2001 L.A.

"James ended up dust any way with out Angel been dust" Niko laughed with a gang of demons in bar.

"You" Some Italian accented man with blonde long hair towered over the seated Niko.

"Me?" Niko replied drunkenly cheeky, The man shifted into a vampire and grabbed Niko lifting him out of the chair.

"Your Angel" The man's yellow eyes almost burning Niko up.

"I'm Niko, now back off" he threw the vamp down.

"you have a soul, You must be him" The downed vampire spat but this made Niko snap who charged the vamp into the bar and whispered.

"I'm Evil" he withdrew his sword and decapitated the vamp. "Me Angel, Me a soul" he turned to see the bar rise thinking that he is Angel.

"Klyast"

1928 Birmingham England

"Vile Cows!" Luke said as he sat in a tavern covered in wine embarrassed.

"Luke hold your tongue" James smirked.

"Why are your children like this" Luke whispered to Priceless.

"Cause I do not care" He smiled at the irritation of Luke against James. "I'm looking for a prodigy who has it in them to carry the cross's I bear." Priceless replied drinking his hot water.

"From what I here back in eighty eight you became the infamous London Ripper called Jack" Niko Laffed. "I was only a year old when that happened and my mother said they never caught him and he will get me if I don't join the army."

"look how that turned out" Luke chuckled. "But you have many names now Pricey; Baldwin, Jerusalum, Jack, Hell and Priceless" Luke laughed even more.

"Those women should have been burnt in the name of GOD" Priceless' accent still threw Niko off.

"How many were there five?" Niko Asked.

"Polly, Dark Annie, Long Liz, Catherine Eddowes and Ginger" Luke rattled off the prostitutes names.

"Please gimmie credit, there was more and I knew they're real names as I mutilated there bodies." A gleam appeared in the former King eye. "The first one was Emma Elizabeth Smith I was sloppy and aggressive, I attacked on April 3, with a blunt shillelagh I took off an Irish man she was servicing I inserted it in her vagina, rupturing her perineum. She survived the attack and managed to walk back to her lodging house with the injuries. She fell into a coma and died on April 5, 1888. James and Elizabeth was with me that night." Priceless reminisced further. "Second was Martha Tabram I made sure this time. She had a total of 39 stab wounds I killed her on August 7, 1888. Next was 'Polly' her name was Mary Ann Nichols, I strangled her first then hacked away like the prostitutes hacking away at the society of GOD" He paused. "That was the 31st of August, 'Dark Annie, was on the 8th of September her real name was Annie Chapman I used a very sharp knife with a thin narrow blade, and must have been at least 6 in. to 8 inches in length, probably longer. I slit her throat then had my way with her." Priceless saw the joy and delight in both vampires eyes. "Elizabeth Stride was the fifth one you called her long Liz but she didn't live that long but as soon as I slit her throat a man came he was accompanied by the slayer, we fought and I killed her but the watcher must of covered it up, humans thought I was scared off by the human steward. Pah" Priceless instinctively touched a Gaelic cross around his neck burning him. "So after the slayer died I had to do Gods work and mutilate another whore, Catherine Eddowes, I slaughtered her and delivered a message '_The Juwes are not The men That Will be Blamed for nothing' _Both on September 30th " He recited his message which stumped police.

"Juwes as in what?" Luke asked Priceless ignored.

"The Whitehall Mystery, her name was Anne Lizzie Walker, I chopped off all her limbs including the head. Rose Mylatt was my last as I strangled her with her shirt collar, but another slayer came so I thought it was time to leave England" He looked over at his Chyldren. "I came back twice in eighty nine to see what had happened, there I chopped up a prostitute called Elizabeth Jackson and casted her into the Thames in July then in September, I repeated it to a girl called Lydia Hart but I couldn't be bothered with the river this time I just let everyone see it." Priceless dank from his steel cup.

"Why do you hate prostitutes then" Luke asked.

"Because Jews with Leprosy would go to Jerusalem, City of God, and pray for forgiveness and pleaded with the almighty to rescind his disease. But God didn't listen and it spread so I'm guessing your Harem of concubines contracted it so you blame Jews and Whores for your death as King" Niko interrupted deducing the man infront of him.

"Pretty much exactly" Priceless studied the Russian vampire. "How would you like to join me"

"He is with the Master" Luke boomed.

"The master is a fool, vampires are half breeds that is that, if he rises the old ones he will condemn us all." Priceless ranted.

"You dare question your sire" Darla stood up.

"Sit down little sister your playing a dangerous game" Darla didn't even obey Luke but she sat with out question.

"When's your century re-birthday" Priceless the dark skinned vampire turned to Niko.

"eeer…errm..i…don't….really know." Niko was speechless. "I was sired in 1905"

"I'll give you to 2006 then come and meet me in London where we will kill all the whores in England" Priceless walked past everyone in the tavern out into the street and headed towards a street called Lee Crescent on the start of the Coventry road.

2001 Bar on the main road into Sunnydale 

"This is it Val" Niko slowly pulled up to a bar in his new Plymouth Superbird "last stop before slayer and demon central." He smiled to his friend Trepkos.

"I hear the kittens up for sale are sublime" Val smiled back as they walked through the door. "What the?" They saw five biker demons surrounding two middle aged people, they were arguing.

"With Razor dead I should be the leader!" A demon with a black pony tail said.

"Mag you're nothing but a pretty boy. Who cant fight" Another one argued.

"I wish that vampire was alive so we could torture him" another butted in.

"Lets kill these cowards and get out of here before the slayer comes looking." This one kind of whispered.

"I don't believe one was a robot, then the other one killed Razor." A frightened demon said.

The one called Mag extended his razor talons and went to strike the man who threw his wife in front of him killing her, he began to weep.

"Mary I'm sorry" he sobbed but before he could kill the pathetic excuse for a man.

"You look to flash to be from around here" An old barman dressed in the wild west style said to Niko. "Los Angeles?" Niko Nodded. "Aah the City of angels or should I say city of Angel" the bartender turned into a vampire.

"Fix up, look sharp. Don't even start." Niko growled back but Trepkos stood between them.

"We're looking for a drink my man." Val said as they went to walk past the biker demons. "he is related to Angel and surprisingly gets it a lot"

"I'm not related were just level in the chylde sire hierarchy but he was a lover and no I wasn't going to sleep with Luke." He joked.

"That ain't Angel but the demon is Angels friend" a demon with half his face covered by a tattered towel the other side was scarred a light brown colour with a hint of green

in bits and pieces.

"Lasovic!" Val recognised the frog type demon.

"Kill 'em" Mag ordered.

"Klyast" The Russians cursed as Niko withdrew his Russian steel slicing off the head of the cowardly demons head then staked the argumentative to the wall with the sword going straight through.

Mag went straight for Trepkos who just grabbed his arm broke then cracked his neck with ease causing the remain two to attack Val but was swiftly dealt with them brutally.

The Bartender roared as he leapt over the bar sending Niko sprawling into a nearby table.

"Aaww did I hurt your feelings" Levitaz circled Trepkos. "All I hear is that u were the man at the ring, so I came to Sunnydale to beat a slayer but she was to up beat and it became annoying ." He threw off the cloak and sunk into fighting stance. "Well to be the man you have to beat the man" His tongue whipped out but Val caught it and reeled him in to snap his neck like a twig. He turned to see Niko drop a table leg onto a pile of dust.

"Getta outta my bar" a Redneck with a shotgun yelled. "N' don't cum bak ya 'ear"

"One sec" Niko looked around at the other demon patrons then to Val then to the man uncontrollably wetting himself. "I came for a drink" He shrugged as he morphed into his fanged face and drunk deep on the man.

"We'll be on our way." Trepkos smiled to the Redneck with the gun as Niko finished drinking. "Well I'm not gonna get drunk!" Val grabbed Niko by the scruff of his cashmere suit and drug him outside.

"Next stop Sunnydale" Niko smiled as he mopped up the blood.

1928 Birmingham England 

"No they don't know where Angelus is! Can I go now?" Priceless said looking at a fireplace.

"NO! we need to kill Angelus" a demon with dark hair and grey skin roared.

"Sahjhan, calm down old friend" An elderly red demon croaked with white stringy hair.

"Vail you cant be serious I know its him who is involved with the prophecy about my demise" Sahjhan seemed.

"Prophecy? What Prophecy!" Priceless became curious as to what these two were planning.

"Sahjhan will be killed by the child of two vampires." Cyvus Vale the sorcerer smiled weakly.

"What are you doing? You cant tell a vampire this." Sahjhan was in front of the sorcerer now. "The prophecy!" Sahjhan was cut short.

"I'm much more interested in the Sanshu prophecy" Vail seemed disinterested.

"The what?" Sahjhan was unfamiliar with this text.

"A vampire with a soul will play an important part in the apocalypse" He recited still seeming bored.

"What I did not know vampire held so much sway in the world?" Priceless was shocked at what he was hearing.

"Fool, the Hellmouth is Vampiric, in a certain form" Vail sat up ready to educate them in the story of Judas.

"You mean that was true?" Sahjhan seemed distant.

"Yes the Wolf, Ram and Hart heard of it though and put a stop to it, sent many demons to guard it from a halfling apocalypse many demons sense the power of the Illyria the demon god kings kingdom, and they raise the hellmouth guardians thinking that they're meant to destory" Vail wheezed.

"Wolf, Ram and Hart?" Priceless was loose jawed. "As in the law company in London?"

"The very same, been around since the beginning of time with the old ones, they're pure demons able to conjure black magiks even Cyvus is unable to wield" Sahjhan dented Vales ego but it was correct. "They ordered a curse on all Granok demons complaining that our lust for chaos and violence, They made us immaterial. Around 1791 they began too build there powerbase as a law firm but they were around in other ways before." Sahjhan looked dead a the Jerusalem king.

"yes I remember meeting mesekhtet she did chuckle" The sorcerer smiled evilly.

"But not even I can get into the white room to see the little girl." Sahjhan smiled at the thought of Vail out teleporting him, Until realisation hit. "Unless you're part of Wolfram and Hart"

"Bout time, I've been playing you like Sahrvin Clan guitar" Cyvus chuckled as an Resikian Urn appeared next to the Granok.

"I'll kill Angel my self, I know of an old nemesis just to do it." Sahjhan went to teleport out.

"Return what was lost, Restore what was found, Undead being paying the cost, was going to hell but now redemption bound" Cyvus whispered to his palm. "Sahjhan have another one" a bright light appeared in his palm and he threw it at Priceless.

Priceless jumped on the ceiling dodging the magic attack. Vale then opened the Resikian urn but Sahjhan seeing Priceless dodge had vanished. "Die wizard!" Priceless leapt from upon the ceiling on the sorcerer who just effortlessly lifted up a hand.

"Abalienatio" Priceless faded away before he even had a chance to touch him, leaving the instrument of wolfram and Hart to dwell on what just happened.

2001 Sunnydale

"Yeah Clem so how did the Demon Shaman Trials work out for your friend" Niko asked as four demons sat around playing poker for kittens.

"It worked they brought my cousin back to life, thanks for the tip" Clem replied as he folded.

"What are you two whittering on about" Spike was annoyed at being unable to cheat because the Russian monster known as Trepkos was next him.

"In Africa there is a Demon Shaman who grants you one request within his power, all you do is pass the trials" Niko replied as Val Folded.

"If you give me an exact location, what would it cost?" Spike asked curiously.

"All he did with me was make me tutor demons to speak Fyarl, so they could communicate with there new masters." Clem said excitedly

"Well Doc, what would I do?" Spike asked

"Watch a few eggs for me, just keep them refrigerated until I get them sold." Niko looked at Spike who played a better hand than him to win the pot.

""

abalienatio is latin for Translocation (transfer of property)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Hero And Hart 

"_I am so high, I can hear heaven  
I am so high, I can hear heaven  
Whoa, but heaven...no, heaven don't hear me  
_

_  
And they say  
That a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away  
_

_  
Someone told me  
Love would all save us  
But, how can that be  
Look what love gave us  
_

_  
A world full of killing  
And blood spilling  
That world never came  
_

_  
And they say  
That a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away  
_

_  
Now that the world isn't ending  
It's love that I'm sending to you  
It isn't the love of a hero  
And that's why I fear it won't do  
_

_  
And they say  
That a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away  
_

_  
And they're watching us  
They're watching us  
As we all fly away  
whaoo…"_

Humans, Demons, Vampires and card players all clapped as Niko finished his song and gazed at the crowded back room of Tropicana but he was only interested in one person and that wasn't even about if he was any good or not.

"So" The Russian Vampire walked over to a table with two demons, both in red suits. But one demon was green and the other was red.

"So what" the red demon interrupted as Niko was obviously directing the question towards the green one.

"I'm sorry are you as confused as I am" Niko turned acidicly.

"Calm down sugar plum" the green tried to intervene taking Niko aback.

"I mean what with fashion faux pas, both in Dior suits" He laughed a the same time as inwardly cussing since Val was right he had been in L.A. too long. The Red Demon smiled slightly and clicked his fingers to turn the suit and glowing green.

"Oh you Nikolai. How about we finish this discussion later Sweety." The Green Demon nodded to the red who smiled again and disappeared, well not really he just walked over to the stage for a performance but either way he left Niko and the empath demon.

"So do I call you host still or is this a new job title." Niko sat where the demon was who is now performing 'I don't feel like Dancing' by the Scissors Sisters although the song hasn't even been thought of in this dimension yet, only in torture dimensions to punish the ignorant "ga loo BOY" Niko looked at him.

"Don't mind him he's sweet." He laughed inwardly then turned to Niko. "Listen my title isn't important, cause you asked I'll say call me Lorne, but it doesn't matter." He downed his red drink okay did I miss the memo Niko thought as he looked at his Emporio standard trousers and a G-Starr Raw tee-shirt all dark grey/black. He cursed inwardly as he realised Harmony was right, he wasn't spending enough time in L.A.

"So what it is, Folk" He asked with a hint of jealousy

"Well it is you." He replied cryptically and before Niko could ask for an expansion of the answer the red demon dubbed Sweet slumped down.

"Cheeky mare" He nodded towards the stage where a provocatively dressed woman was finishing her Aerosmith song.

_Dream on, dream on  
Dream yourself a dream come true  
Dream on, dream on  
Dream until your dream come true  
Dream on, dream on, dream on...  
_

_  
Sing with me, sing for the years  
Sing for the laughter and sing for the tears  
Sing with me, if its just for today  
Maybe tomorrow the good lord will take you away_

She finished, they clapped. "Kras nee?" Niko commented on the outfit she was donning which went well with her crimson streak in her long flowing brunette hair.

"I could make her dance till she dies" Sweet sweetly smiled. "But then I would have morality issues" He sighed to Lorne. "How was she?"

"Her…" He hesitated. "She will meet our dark avenger and then get realise there is a cure in L.I.S.A."

"Oh lesbianism" Sweet laughed as she banged into Niko lifting his wallet in the process. "What disease?."

"Death" Niko said sternly he got up and went after her. "Miss"

"What" She spun around. "if you liked the show I'm not going on for another few years so you might have to wait a while" she remarked a about three feet away from Niko who looked at her. "What you staring at?"

"You remind of a girl called faith used to be" Niko smiled "Any way I have nothing but time" She went to walk away. "But you could help me though"

"Oh yeah and what's that?" She replied petulantly.

"My wallet" Niko got closer very fast.

"and what makes you think I can help you." She said after a second of thinking.

"Because" he lifted up her gloved hand to reveal his wallet enclosed within it. "You seem to have found it" he said sarcastically.

"no Actually I stole it" she smirked as she head butted him to the floor. She took off as soon as he fell.

"She isn't human" he turned to Lorne and morphed into his vampire image and chased after her.

"So is she the other slayer…Hope is it?" Sweet asked Lorne innocently.

"Faith actually and no, she seems to be shockingly human." He laughed inwardly as they turned to see two men named Lee DeMarco and his assistant Spencer come strolling over.

""

"Why are you running?" Niko growled as he gained on the exhausted thief in a back ally.

"'Cause maybe she doesn't want to die" a female voice said as Niko fell to the floor writhing in pain as a jolt of electricity went through him.

"She has stolen my wallet" He roared as he was put down again by the unseen ally.

"Thanks" She turned around heavily breathing looking at where the electricity came from. "Names Gwen" she was gasping for oxygen. Especially after she was hit from a jolt of electricity. "Aww crap" Gwen got up and ran.

"Leave her, deal with the vampire." A male voice commanded. A woman clad in all black combats with standard black kevlar over her chest. She had blonde hair pulled back with a black bobble, she has minimalistic make-up applied to her snow white skin which was accentuated by a big copper and black tazer gun she slung over her back.

"She got straight back up though with the same voltage as I shot this vampire she could be sub-terrestrial" She responded as she pulled out a collapsible stake and a combat knife.

"But you shot the vampire twice which could of short fused it any way I will send Valen to deal with her." A man dressed exactly like the woman came out of the shadows but he was sporting a black beret atop of his short brown hair. "Agent Lockley Kill the vampire" he ordered

"With pleasure, sir" with that she thrusted her stake towards Niko who quickly reversed her momentum and captured her with one arm around her throat the other pointing the Tazer gun towards the Commanding Officer.

"You guys reek of government initiative" Niko slurred still feeling woozy off the two shots of voltage. Men also donning black outfits like the two he was with in the alley. rappelled down into the alley way. "I swear Spike said that the government closed you guys down."

"We are not the initiative we are the sub-terrestrial extermination spec ops team." The man replied.

"Kinda mouthful" Niko sneered as he looked at the extra operatives arming themselves then finally at the man in front of him. "You!" He released Lockley behind him where two other operatives checked her over. "I'm sorry can't remember your name."

"Special Agent Miller" He replied confidently. "Kate are you all right? I know first hand that this one is a monster." Graham seethed as two operatives flanked him on both sides.

"I think I saved your life comrade, don't you think it's time for pay back." Niko asked cautiously as he lowered his commandeered gun. But before Miller could answer he had levelled it at the squad leader and released a full blast jolt of electricity at him causing the former Sunnydale UC student to be temporarily paralysed. After that all six of the remaining armed operatives unleashed their voltage just a bit slow as Niko had already leaped in the air and descended on a unsuspecting operative two more operatives were taken out by friendly tazer fire, while the rookie Kate Lockley ducked down in a doorway in the alley way.

"There" the burliest operative yelled towards Niko but as they turned Niko brought the butt of his rifle into a nose of the closest one. The two which are left fired again catching Niko and flooring the St. Petersburg native.

"Lockley, Do you want the honours?" The Burley one spoke again as He ordered Kate to approach the vampire with her stake. "Enough of this subduing horse crap" He whipped out his pistol and started loading it eventually the other operative

followed suit as Niko slowly rose as Kate got closer.

"That is going straight against the CO's orders is it not." Niko laughed weakly.

"I bet he won't lose any sleep over-" Niko had once again had Kate in his grasp mid sentence but before he could boast the burley one opened fire while the other one fumbled around with his silencer and ammunition magazine. "maw CHAA za VEE yets PAAL ka" He quickly twirled around, like Olga Korbut in the 1972 and 1976 summer Olympic games where she claimed four gold medals between the two events, he then tossed Kate like a hammer throw straight into the burley man knocking both off their feet.

"Oscar!" The one fumbling around with his pistol cried before he turned into a hard fist from Niko followed up with a sharp push landing him through the door way which earlier was used as shelter for Kate who was now against the wall as Oscar tried to find his gun.

"I don't thinks so, drook" Niko laughed as he stamped on Oscars knee snapping it out his socket and skin, which sounded horrible but was matched by his neck snapping as Niko twisted it. Niko went after the Aerosmith fan but was stopped by the clicking of a gun.

"I don't think so, drook" Niko turned slowly to see Kate pointing Oscars gun dead at on him. "You…erm…took a bullet for me." Her aim wavered as she saw the bullet holes in his tee-shirt where he had save her.

"Bullets…I took plural for you" Niko said even though he didn't think she had survived.

"Well I can't let you leave" The gun went straight at him suddenly. Niko smiled as he unsheathed his Kindjal sword slicing the pistol in half during the process .

"Now you can" with that he cracked her in her nose with his forehead. "if you don't mind I have an appointment with a girl called Gwen before an agent called Valen gets to her" he turned on his heel and started after the red clad beauty.

2002 L.A.

"Well looky here, If it isn't the Russian AK himself" Eve smiled as she saw Niko walk through the Wolfram and Hart halls.

"Eve, how you been?" Niko asked. "Still getting groomed to take on the company or what ever your doing?" Niko half smiled seemingly in a rush.

"Well at the moment I'm just waiting on a report from some science geek. "Knox or something like that.

"About what" it was like he had to go to the bathroom.

"Angel's son is here." Niko's head turned super human fast.

"He has a son!" Niko looked gob smacked. "I knew there were legends but Angel!"

"I know, Sanshu prophecy and the Nyazian Scrolls" Eve began.

"Well Spike has a soul now, he could be a champion" Niko winced at something.

"What do want?" Eve asked who got a blank face from Niko. "Nik I know you hate asking for stuff so I order you to tell me what do you want."

"…Information on Gwen Raiden" He eventually succumbed. But before Eve could answer Knox came running

"Excuse me miss are you the Interim liaison for the Lilah Morgan on the Angel slash Connor another slash Stephen case" he laughed at his own joke which got two deadpan replies.

"Yes" Eve said simply.

"Well your just stunningly beautiful" Know kissed her hand earning an instinctive growl off Niko.

"Vampire" Knox deducted. "What religion are you again?" he asked Eve

"I'm not human so I don't have a need to cling onto such things." Eve turned towards the route to the room holding Connor and Lilah.

"Yeah but come on what about some god like icons perhaps the old ones" Knox smiled.

"Funny I've met the arc angel Gabriel" Niko said as he fell into step with them.

"Knox this is Niko, a slightly unorthodox vampire." Eve laughed not believing him.

"why do I even bother" He muttered to himself as something shook the building..

"It's the beast, it's the beast" A few security guards stormed past with there two way radios blaring.

"The Beast?" Niko looked towards Eve.

"Oh my God" Eve started to hyperventilate.

"Religion eh?" Niko said before turning towards Knox.

"The Beast…..erm A demon origins unknown was on earth before don't know what happened he rose from the place Connor was born." Knox started running with Eve close second.

"Knox" Niko roared after him.

"Honestly" He stammered as he got caught thanks to the chaos ensued by the attack. Then Wolfram and Hart locked down.

"Oh no" Knox said.

"What" Niko ordered but Knox wasn't responding.

"It's in case we get attacked we become a fortress." Eve said as she came back from the elevator. "it's on the fourth floor already." She looked ready to wet herself.

"Where's old McDonald now eh?" Niko said as he walked over to her "There must be a fail safe some where." He looked her straight in the eye.

"I know where!" came a voice from behind Niko. Two men standing nex to each other one with frizzy hair the other short brown both lawyers. "But it's down on the fourth, I'll take you if you defend me and my associate." He stammered out.

"What's your name" Niko asked the frizzy haired who had spoken.

"T.J." he stammered out again.

"I swear double cross me and you will deal with a very angry Russian Mafia boss." Niko straitened up to appear taller, "Do you know who I am?" he asked as he remembered to the time him and Luke helped Al Pacino play Don Corleone and Tony Montana.

"Errr" T.J. look at his friend who shook his head not knowing. "I'm sorry we have never met." He offered his hand.

"Vladamir Kumarin's son" he didn't take his hand. "my Bratva are down stairs, they dead yes.?"

"Well if you want we could go down and see, Mr Kumarin" T.J. said even more scarred.

"If you ever want representation in the board room for you , your father or your Tambov gang." The friend offered a card but Niko merely snarled and he retracted.

"Show me the way out" Niko followed T.J. and his friend, Niko was followed by Eve and Knox.

"Hey Niko I didn't know that Vladimir Kumarin had a son let alone a Vampire son." Knox laughed as Niko stopped and back handed him to the floor.

Niko reached down and lifted Knox to his mouth. "You are the first to die when we see the beast." Niko pushed Knox in front of him.

""

"It's right around here in a utility closet." T.J. said as they turned the corner to see Gavin Parks flattened by the Beast. "Oh boy" his friend visibly wet himself. "Monty" he looked at his friend but Monty seemed to far gone to care.

"Eve take this" Niko withdrew his Kindjal sword and passed it to his former lover. "Knox if she dies you die understand." He looked at the scientist who nodded. "T.J. is there another way to the closet?"

"We could go through Weavers cubical and out into the corridor behind the Beast and hope he has moved on" T.J. pondered aloud.

"Go!" He ordered as the Beast looked upon Niko.

"Vampire with a soul who's not Angel, You must be Spike." The beast had an unusual gentlemen like voice.

"I have not got a soul!" Niko shifted into his vampiric face and leapt towards The beast who effortlessly knocked him straight back where he came from into the wall and didn't stop until hitting the concrete stud.

"Klyast" Niko was pinned into the wall about a foot deep, his face changed back all bruised on his left side and his nose has popped. He shrugged and fell to the floor.

"Your not British you cannot be Spike" he was looming above the Russian vampire half conscious. He lifted the Vampire up to his face. "Tell me…how do I get to Mesekthet?" The Beast asked

"Who" He was repeatedly head butted by the monstrosity forming several cuts and gashes from the Beasts horns and rocky features. "I don't know who you are talking about" He shouted.

"You don't work for Wolfram and Hart?" The Beast asked.

"No, I was looking for someone." Niko tried to gasp unnecessary breaths, but was again head butted.

"Then you are no use to me." He effortlessly tossed Niko back where the Beast came from next to Gavin Parks and the Utility closet.

"Niko" Eve whispered as the Beast strode off in the direction the group had gone not knowing they were just behind him.

"Leave him the Beast will track us we don't have time." Knox said. As he opened the utility closet.

"T.J., Monty pick him up and take him with us or else." Eve levelled the Kindjal sword on the three men. "Knox find that lever" as the men went to work she had to keep watch. "Eeer guys" her voice became urgent.

"What is the beast coming." Knox became frightened.

"nope something else" She pointed to the rising body of Parks. "Hurry Up"

"Got it" Knox pulled the emergency lever. They fell into the sewers and the four rose slowly leaving Niko to wallow in the human filth of the sewer. "Well that was weird."

"What you expecting a pillow at the end of the tunnel." Eve remarked back fishing through her pockets.

"No, someone else had pulled it first. That's all" He looked around the tunnel then back up the shaft.

"What now" T.J. asked

"I'm in charge." Monty said menacingly as he held the Kindjal sword.

"No your not" Niko said as leapt up pinning him against the sewer wall. "Eve" Niko turned to Eve as he rested against the wall next to a returned state of shock, Monty.

"Good job Lindsey gave me this" She revealed a little rusty trinket with a red gem in it. She recited a different Latin incantation the immortal did. "This will keep me invisible seven days enough to get to Lindsey apparently so that power shared between five gives us at least a day each so make the most of it." With that Knox walked off straight away knowing he will be safe in the order of Illyria until he is paged by Wolfram and Hart. T.J. and Monty followed him but Knox lost them before he entered the temple.

"So , how you holding up Eve" Niko asked nearing unconsciousness as they eve was trying to steady his walk.

"Better then you it seems." Eve slightly smiled.

"You're a product of Wolfram and Hart they will find you" Niko warned as they came to a clearing.

"Yeah we'll see" Eve rested him against a ladder leading to the surface.

"We can stay here tonight, I'll protect you." Niko said easing Eve a little bit but as she went to respond. "Shush…Angel is down by the exit, he has come for his son" Niko said before slipping into unconsciousness as Eve got his sword.

"Looks like I'll take first shift" Eve said to the knocked out Vampire.

"maw CHAA za VEE yets PAAL ka" russian for 'Piss on a stick'

"Drook" russian for 'Mate'

"ga loo BOY" russian for 'Gay' (Don't mean to offend anyone's sexual orientation but older people are generally not as excepting as younger so I 4t that niko wud act like that seeing what he saw.)

"Kras nee" russian for 'red'

Bratva aka brotherhood aka the mafia

The two lawyers are the two lawyers from 'life of the party' who comment on last years Halloween party, so I 4t I shud make them be alive there and live threw it. I don't why I had Knox there I think he mentioned a few times he had bin the a while but im definatly sure he didn't say he was new.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: New Horizon

2002 L.A.

"So what does this day turned to night thing mean" Gwen asked back at the hotel to the rest of the A.I. team before she got knocked out from behind and dragged outside.

"Well we don't exactly know but….." Gunn looked around for Gwen. "Hey where did Raiden go?"

"She gone? Good riddance" Cordelia bitterly replied.

2003 Santa Cruz

"You want what?" The Russian Demon named Trepkos laughed to the Russian Vampire.

"You to help Gwen get L.I.S.A" Niko just stared at him.

"I don't really need any help." Gwen unsurely chuckled.

"Please not even you can get at this bitch." Eve said coming up from behind Gwen. "He's in there again" She whined to Niko.

"He has lot of skin, has to wash twice as much." Trepkos laughed at Eve as he swings around a vodka bottle, probably the reason he was laughing so much.

"CLEM" Niko shouted towards the upstairs of his condo. "Either move over so you can share with Eve or get out!" Niko smiled to Val and took a swig of his own bottle of vodka.

"There is plenty of room now Eve!" Came a call from upsatirs.

"I'm not sharing a bath with that thing." Eve said looking to Niko who was toasting with Trepkos.

"If I was you I would electrocute him." Gwen smiled sweetly. "But you doubt my abilities to steal and probably my electricity powers." Gwen smile faded as she walked over to the fridge pulling out a bottle of vodka for herself. Eve just slunk up stairs. "So big bad vampire why aren't you in apocalypto town" Gwen sat down taking a swig.

"Yeah, Niko" Harmony came swanning in the front door with liquor store bags filled by vodka bottles in each hand.

"I swear we drink more Vodka than the Kord" Trepkos laughed.

"Angelus is out now I can't risk another confrontation with him."

"Why are you scared of Angel, we can even back you up" Clem called from upstairs.

"If I am responsible for killing the most dangerous vampire alive, do you think that the patrons would just line up to come the Kord." Niko answered seriously. "But with this new group of Vampires who used to serve Balthazar, called El Eliminati, now which are called 'The TrepKord Kruw' they will serve as a new mafia in the city of sin." Niko unveiled his plan.

"Your going to run Las Vegas?" harmony asked.

"Yanks" Trepkos and Niko sighed.

"Amsterdam, Harm, you know capital of the Netherlands" Eve came downstairs in a robe.

"As in peter pan" Harmony was dumbfound.

"What we going Neverland?" Clem came down blow drying his skull. "With out M.J."

"Hey Americans are stupid, At first they embraced him, so he had a couple of facelifts, Now people wanna place him with murderers and rapists for nothing there is no evidence." Gwen put her point in.

"Never new you was a fan of the moonwalker, I taught him that you know" Trepkos drunkenly said.

"No, I just tried to steal from him once he caught me, he let me go…he was nice" she decided to leave Trepkos' comment about the moonwalk alone.

"Holland we're talking about, Harm" Niko looked over to her. "But you can stay here if you want."

"Anyway, what are you going to do about Angelus" Eve asked changing the subject as she came down down stairs.

"I'm going to talk to the watcher"

2003 L.A.

Wesley was killing a group of vampires, who were being hunted Gunn and his truck. "Yo, English a few scattered that way." The truck pulled up with Fred driving, Gunn in the passenger seat armed with his alloy axe, Lorne and Cordy were in a armoured bunker on the bed. "And there was demons throwing human survivors out there houses and auctioning them off to other sorts of nasties." Gunn Reported to Wesley.

"I killed most of the vampires." Connor fell from the sky. "Gunn with me, fred take the car down 7th and Saints, Wes go through 7th and Dine't. Connor ordered as he leapt over a fence.

"Go!" Wesley ordered as Gunn followed after him and the truck squealing away.

"Wyndem-Price" A chilling Russian accented voice came from behind the Britishman.

"I'm sure the last time we met you had an American accent as you stole my car" Wesley turned revealing a shotgun pointing at Niko's throat. "Funny thing is, this will dust you, it's just not the council's preferred way." Wesley was deadpanned.

"Listen Price I'm here to discuss the notion of the greater good." Niko lowered his eyes dead into Wesley's.

"So you know about me stealing Angel's son" Wesley flicked his arm unleashing his retractable sword.

"Or should you say Angelus'" Niko looked between the sword and gun. "Which is

what I came to talk about." Wesley lowered his gun to Niko's knee.

"Go on"

"Word from Sunnydale is that the slayer has her hands full, I haven't got details because Spike isn't answering his phone. But Clem said it's big and nasty, so that slayer is out of the loop." Niko began to circle Wesley who followed him with the gun. "How about the other Slayer?"

"Faith?"

"Angelus has been sighted at a few Orpheus bars through out L.A. trying to get in league with the Beast." Niko stopped where he started.

"Why do you want him dead."

"He wants to end the world, which I don't mind with blocking out the sun but come on no people equals no food, you getting' me here" Niko remembered when him and Spike had a discussion about stopping Acathla.

"So why don't I just kill you?" Before he could react a Cossack Kindjal sword was putting pressure on his throat.

"So why don't I just kill you?" Wesley tossed the shotgun down. "Come in through the 1 - O - 1 I'll have a few vamps there to get rid of her rust." Niko smiled as he walked behind Wesley.

"Wesley"

"Bloody Hell" Wesley turned after a moment of silence to see the Vampire left him standing there. "Connor?"

"You didn't turn up, Fred was injured, Lorne's driving the girls home, Gunn has gone to Dine't fearing you was overwhelmed." Connor said almost roboticly.

"No just had a meeting with my informant who has indicated a few things." Wesley walked towards Dine't.

"Like what?" Connor asked. "Is your informant a Russian vampire?" Wesley gave him a look. "Cause I think I've met him."

2002 Las Vegas

"I'm so lost, I just need another hit man" A wasted woman came onto a well dressed man.

"I got some Orpheus?" The accent was Russian.

"What's that."

"Magical" He smiled as he let his true vampire self show. "Just let me bite you and we will call it even. She went to scream and even before the piercing sound could escape her lips, a hero descended from the sky punching, kicking and finally dusting him.

"Connor?"

"You alright Sandy" Connor smiled to his first friend in L.A. he had been tracking for a while, telling Fred and Gunn that he was following a lead on Cordy and Angel.

"You fight well but you are no Angel, Vampire" A russian voice came from where the dust was. Connor turned to see a big Demon. "Poor Kolya" He looked at the ashes underneath his feet.

"Hombre Asesino" Came another Russian accent from a small figure behind the demon. "But he has a heart beat Val." The Vampire came into view.

"Sandy stay back" Connor ordered as he attacked the Vampire. The fight was spectacular from an outside perspective but it was a bloody battle, in the end When Connor went for a round house kick, Niko ducked tripping over the zealous warrior

"You're a good fighter, Demon" Niko smiled above the downed boy. Connor nipped back up.

"I'm not a Demon." He swung wildly at Nik who dodged as Connors own momentum carried him into Trepkos, Connor turned around when Val just stared at him.

"Well you fight like a Russwari tree clinger" Niko laughed at the savage style of Connor.

"You….you've been to Quortoth?" Connor asked Niko.

"You've been to Quortoth?" Niko asked Connor.

"Niko We're going to be late." Val interuppted.

"Your right, this is for another time." Niko nodded to Connor then to Sandy and leapt into the air. Before Trepkos could Connor elbowed him in the face. He just laughed

and nutted the teenager down before following Niko.

2003 L.A.

"Faith how nice to see you." Val Laughed as the slayer walked into a private meeting between Niko's consortium and Senator Bruckers Vampire campaign party.

"I've seen those vampire before." Faith nodded towards the door which she came in. "one long sword, one short. But they weren't as well dressed as they are now, so I'm guessing Niko?" Faith pulled out a stake which made the senators vampires nervous.

"You brought a slayer here! Scum" The lead vampire shouted to Niko then cautiously walked past Faith the rest followed.

"Val remind me to Kill the troos vampires" Niko said absently to Trepkos. "Faith?"

"Wes said it was your idea to free me" Faith gave a quick scan to his group. The strong demon, a blond ditzy vampire, a saggy skinned demon, a prissy suit girl and quite a nice looking girl with a red streak in her hair. "Why"

"You're a slayer" Niko answered as he stood up.

"I'm not killing him, he never gave up on me so I'm not, I know we had a deal but this is an exception." Faith said matter of factly.

"This isn't my favour, and as far as it was my idea…the watcher must of thought of it before me I just gave him an extra hand." Nik smiled slightly. "I'm going to Amsterdam in a couple of days, so your going to have to make this quick."

"I need Orpheus to do what I want with Angelus." Faith raised her eyebrows.

"Clem, take Harm and Eve to a dealer. Get Faith a good deal." Niko ordered. "Gwen, Val stay in case the cowards return."

"" Later that night ""

"Weren't they Balthazor's boys" Came a cocky voice from the doorway.

"Mrs Senator? Senator? Helen? For…." Niko roared as he slammed the phone down.

"Val remind me to Kill the senator." Niko turned to Angelus. "Do you want a rematch?" Angelus ignored the younger vampire though.

"Trepkos, I haven't seen you in years!" Angelus laughed. "Gwen is that you" Angelus laughed. "Now now Niko, I need your help." Angelus looked serious.

"With what?"

"The Beast or rather the Beast's master."

2003 Amsterdam

Niko flanked by Trepkos and Eve followed by suspicious looking people behind looked around his Dutch office. "Eve get me reports of all the Pimps in the Red light district" Niko ordered as he sat on the desk.

"Sir, if I may?" A stranger said from the balcony of Niko's office.

"No, way!" Val's jaw dropped.

"Vampire?" Niko looked sceptically at the beast as his vampires produced arms.

"It's Willhelm! Deceits right hand man." Trepkos smiled.

"I was informed a vampire headed consortium had muscled in against a mafia member and only Val would do that." Willhelm smiled "So I was wondering if you had any jobs going for myself." Willhelm was now fully in the office.

"Get me a list of suitable sites of drug storage and making plus a list of illegal and legitimate dealers" Niko nodded. "Welcome aboard."

"Val take some men and start making a name for ourselves." Niko turned to Trepkos. "I will start making arrangements with Harmony, Eve, Clem and Gwen for the Kord to expand." Niko went and switched on his computer.

"My god, your going to actually try and own a city." Willhelm gasped.

2003 Amsterdam

"Eve has been located by Wolfram and Hart again, Sir" Willhelm bowed to Niko who was busy typing away.

"Well I knew they would" Niko shrugged.

"Strangely enough so has Harmony." Willhelm confused by this. "Probably why she wanted a reference of you."

"Clem is just picking up the rest of his stuff from sunnydale and will be with us shortly." Willhelm concluded.

"The whores are booming." Gwen said distractedly as she kept touching Val every now and then.

"Stop trying to shock me" Trepkos said annoyed like. "The drugs sales are through the roof." He reported to Niko.

"If I was trying I would it's just that I don't know if it's faulty." Gwen sulked.

"Luke?" Niko stopped and looked at the Apparition in front of him of his old mentor and sire.

"Aah Lieutenant Korrd, Finally we have the pleasure" Luke repeated the first thing he had ever said to Niko.

"I thought Luke died back in the ninety's thanks to a slayer, in Sunnydale?" Willhelm recollected.

"He did" Niko morphed "Gwen, Val"

"So I'm not Luke" it smiled evilly. "But we still need to talk, Nikolai"

"Leave us" Niko stood up and went toe to toe, nose to nose with what appeared to his Sire. "The First" Niko growled as the three left his office.

"I'm surprised you remember me since you was frying on the floor last time we met." He smiled as he turned into Niko's father.

"We've met?" Niko asked.

"eeerm, Rome 1961….the immortal was there" The Russian Colonel asked hopefully.

"With the descendants of Danzalthar?" Niko began but gave up. "I've read about you manier times you come up." Niko walked through it. "the Legend of Lucifer, The Tale of The Three Invincible hell gods, History of Quortoth and Judas and The Vampire History" Niko circled as he rattled the list off.

"Your good" The apparition turned from his father to the Master. "That's why I wanted you, to lead the army of Judas."

"You talk in past tense" Niko sat back down at his desk.

"Now I see why the Immortal chose you" The first smiled.

"Vampire champion?" Niko put his feet up. "I didn't take it"

"It's only a matter of time." What appeared to be the Master shook his head. "But your not going to help the slayers are you?"

"Slayers?"

"oh you don't know, Faith is helping Buffy now." He appeared to sit on the edge of the desk as he changed to The Mayor. "They have pesky potential slayers and other allies in this fight."

"Who is leading Judas' army." Niko asked.

"Caleb Daniels" The mayor smiled "I know ironic or what, but what can I say I'm a fool for the classics"

"She'll beat you she has before." Niko smiled.

"So you have spoken with Angel" The First then stood up and shifted into Adam the phsyco cyborg.

"You know what, stop doing that" Niko took his feet off his desk. "I don't know which balance was disrupted which allowed you to make this jump but I will be dammed if you come to my town and start saying I'm not good enough."

"See that's why you….wasn't a good solider. You are foolish, I will end the world ….. and you should of been good to me. " The first flashed out.

"If you use Judas' army, I suspect he will be angry when he arises to find that out."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Penultimate Score

Amsterdam 2003

Niko smiled as he walked down Potterstraat away from the Van Gogh Museum where they just located the vambrace of Amarra, his more unknown item, He was flanked on his left by his best friend and body guard Val Trepkos and beyond Val was the seductively sexy live wire, Gwen who has seemed to put her thief skills into practice. On Niko's other side was his advisor and the man to go to if he wanted anything done right, Willhelm the English vampire who is very mysterious about his origins. Behind Willhelm was Clem the Hellmouth Native who is now an intricate member of the Trepkord Consortium as he was the face the demons and humans wanted to see, a nice cheerful person to do business with.

The five were speaking in English so most pedestrians didn't bother them. "So Val, next time you put out a hit, do it with firearms or close combat weapons otherwise you will bring the big nasty slayer army from where ever it chooses to nest here which will be disastrous." Willhelm bitterly but politely reprimanded Trepkos.

"Please, an army of little girlies wouldn't come here look at the morality involved." Gwen responded brushing off the threat.

"Well Buffy would come by herself and she has stopped a few bad asses by her lonely" Clem informed the female.

"Slayers are weak I had Faith by the scruff of her neck but she had an arrangement with Niko here…what do you think Nik" Val asked as Niko was smiling to himself.

"We need more vampires in the Crew" Niko announced. "And I know just the warriors to turn." Niko turned and smiled but when he turned back he had a M16 pointing in his face. "Valan" Niko growled.

"Valan?" Gwen queried as she saw the government operative ready to blow Niko away.

"Niko" Valan growled back, well what growl a human can muster. "You really should of laid low instead of becoming a kingpin." Valan smiled as Niko ushered back a little

so no one noticed.

"I thought that I would be knocked off, by the Russian Bratva or the Italian Mafia maybe even Yakuza or the Triad maybe some over zealous gang bangers like the crips or bloods but the Government….naw, I could of seen a slayer or the slayer army taking me on but not you." With that Niko dealt a blow to Valan who stumbled back clinging to his assault rifle. "I mean they would either send an assassin to kill me quick or make a full scale war out of it but just you?" Niko laughed at the Hispanic human.

"Who ever said just me?" Valan steadied himself followed by his rifle.

"Vampire" The now familiar voice of the former initiative man, Agent Miller, echoed throughout the now abandoned street. "Beta Team, Hoorah!" with that twenty

operatives filed out of the surrounding cars and alleyways.

"Lockley" Niko smiled as he saw the blonde vampire hunter amongst the ranks.

"Lockley!" Some ginger woman shouted. "Beta team!" She ordered as the operatives followed her command and all pointed there guns at the five oddity's of nature.

"Niko, this is Squad Leader Cooper" Agent Miller began. "She will order your execution." Agent Cooper stepped forward as Valan went to the side allowing the guns to get a clear sight.

"Hold on Justine" A voice came from behind the consortium where more operatives were clicking there guns ready. "Agent Valan, Graham and Agent Lockley" The man was unarmed and accompanied by a dark haired female.

"Riley" Miller nodded

"Agent Finn" Justine, Kate and Valan bowed there heads to the superior officer.

"You all have history with this monster" Riley nodded towards Niko.

"Except Cooper" The Brunette said next to him.

"Thanks honey" He smiled to his wife, Sam.

"Oh for Heavens sake" Niko rolled his eyes. "You know the good thing about being a kingpin…. Your army is always on hand." With that the TrepKord Kruw descended from atop of the neighbouring buildings drawing there weapons mid-air preparing for a fight.

San Buenaventura 2001

A blonde woman is being chased by vampire who seems to be laughing a lot at as he gained on the woman. "Here kitty kitty kitty" The vampire laughed psychotically as she rounded the corner and he followed. "Crap" The vampire sighed as he disintegrated into dust.

"Crap Indeed" the woman breathed heavily as she mocked the vampire. "Crap indeed" this time she noticed two large demons very pale and very non-human looking. She looked at her stake then to her left hand.

"They have a civilian" Came a call from behind the demons

"On it!" and a strong brown haired woman tackled the blonde from behind out of the

way so when the machine gun fire started only the demons pale, putrid flesh got torn

up.

"You ok" the machine gunner came running over to enquire. "He was a built man all in black as was the brown haired woman who tackled the blonde who was in normal civil clothes.

"I'm fine, Finn" The Brunette got up then offered a hand to the downed woman.

"Agent Courier, know this may not be the best time but erm do you think the Doctor will still buy the eggs if the demons are dead." Finn replied as the blonde didn't reach out.

"Riley, I'm not used to this… lets leave the evil thinking for Intelligence" She smiled at Riley Finn. He smiled back and the blonde could feel something between them even if they don't, yet.

"I don't think it'll matter if they're dead." The Blonde said as she pulled out her Smith and Wesson to unleash the six bullets into a now standing demon.

"Damn, Sulvotes" Riley turned and let off a few bursts at the two demons, one of which turned tale and ran but the other Sulvote demon had its feet shot at by the trigger happy blonde who was now reloading, causing it to stumble when it tried to follow.

"It's brain function must be severed from its spinal column" Agent Courier dived through the two gunners with a combat knife and tore open it's throat until she had viscously decapitated it.

"Sam!" Riley shouted as she continuously stabbed at the demon carcass. "Sam! Sam" He kept repeating until she stopped either cause he got through or because her arm was tired.

"She's going to be alright" The blond stooped down to eye level with Sam and looked in her eyes to check her over. "I've seen this before." She stood up to Riley. "It's post traumatic experience finally relieved giving the sufferer chance to grieve.

"Well your taking your first demon experience quiet well Dr…" Riley said lifting Sam up.

"I'm not a Doctor and it wasn't my first" She turned away from the hysterical Sam and the stunned Riley.

Amsterdam 2003 

"Gwen, Please" Valan in his deep Hispanic accent pleaded before she caught him with a boot to the face amongst the melee of the well dressed vampires with swords against the army fatigued gun wielding humans.

"Demon, Call off your forces or I'll be forced to fire" Sam said to the demon with saggy skin. Who just smiled and shrugged then turned his face into his serpent like form as Sam revealed a combat knife and attacked.

"Vampire Scum!" Justine Cooper with drew her baton and flicked it for a stake to pop out and attacked Willhelm, who just smiled and withdrew two blades from his sleeves.

"Come on Niko" Riley Started towards the Russian head but was stopped by the huge demon.

"I'll teach you for Sunnydale and Las Vegas" Agent Miller lunged towards Niko who leaped above Justine and Willhelm to land on Graham.

Kate was one of the only operatives not either in combat or a casualty, she had time to unhook her taser blaster and shot it at a oncoming vampire who fell to the floor, she turned around and drove the butt of the gun into the nose of another vampire dropping her to the floor as well. Kate locked onto a viscous vampire tearing through the operatives. One brave man approached only to be hacked by his long sword immediately a female operative next to Kate levelled a m16 at this vampire who decided to throw his short sword straight into the head of the operative. The vampire then spotted Kate and started to walk with a purpose ready to take out the lost little blond. Kate just smirked as she blasted him with the taser, she only caught him a little bit as he tried to dodge so Kate followed up with sticking the pointing electromagnet into the vampire then she produced he collapsible stake and dusted him.

After Sam realised her knife was useless she opted for the more cold blooded way, Clem was heavily bleeding after a few bullets got through his now armour like skin. "Rye!!" Sam shouted as she saw Riley having his trachea crushed by the big demon, but as Sam became hysterical she dropped her sidearm and went to do Val in like she did the Sulvote when she was grieving for her peace core camp. Trepkos didn't even release Riley as he just swatted Sam into a nearby street light making it collapse on itself and onto Sam.

"Sorry Baby" Gwen taunted as she shocked the now fighting back Valan. She laughed as she picked up a taser gun and belted it around his face putting him out for the count. Gwens laugh was drowned out as Justine was screaming when Willhelm crossed his two blades and used them like scissors to cut off her stake wielding hand. He then taunted as she screamed even going so far as to cockily put his blades away and wrap his garrotte wire around throat so she would shut up, he dug his knee into her back to increase the pressure, until someone shot him with a few bullets, he growled to see the Human be electrocuted by a web blast from Gwen. He retrieved Justine's Stake and drove it deep into her heart.

Graham was easily dispossessed of his weapon by Niko who then ducked under his arm to behind him and whisper in his ear. "I saved you from an embarrassing death at the hands of Paulo and I give you death at the hands of me descendant of the Master." Niko morphed and drank deep from Graham a good warrior who died bravely. "Gwen! End this" Niko grabbed the end of a blaster and pulled it towards him dropping the owner to the floor with a fist. "Sorry Lockley" Niko smirked at the blond as he fired the blaster continually on Gwen who shot it out like a spiders web taking out the last few operatives. "We definitely need more vampires now" Nko said looking at the hand full of solders he has got left.

!i!

"Major Ellis" A small red head girl called over to an old man in combat fatigues as police and government officials taped off the area as a gang war crime scene "there are seven electrocuted to death, Sir, fourteen slashed, stabbed or beheaded, and five have been bitten." She finished as the Commanding officer inspected the damage.

"What of Finn?" Ellis asked as he looked at the stake coming out a ginger operatives heart.

"Both survived sir, but both have been taken to the county hospital: Riley Finn with Massive Wind Pipe Trauma and Samantha Finn with Broken ribs and whiplash." She said as Ellis inspected some blood.

"There was a demon here." He licked it.

"Graham Miller identified two demons, two vampires and what seemed to be human." She responded

"Kerry, what happened to Miller" Ellis always liked Graham.

"Vampire Bite, Sir" She replied

"Secondary officer?"

"Justine Cooper, the one who was staked, she was classed as stabbed." Kerry nearly threw up as they looked around.

"There is about eight piles of dust" Ellis looked at the piles of ash. "Which means it was a trap."

"Major Ellis, Agent Valentine is now awake they are taking a statement." Kerry interrupted his train of thought.

"Valan?" he said remembering the gamble he took recruiting him and Justine "Good, what of the other survivor" he asked as they walked towards the chopper.

"Kate Lockley is still unconscious, sir with a fractured Jaw bone from a blunt force trauma possibly from a…..oh my god, Major….Agent Finn is in Cardiac Arrest"

Minsk, Belarus 2003

"Vam tye Byel ee 'Ra See Ya' eesh chyaw?" A weary Russian voice cackled over a satellite phone to a well dressed man with a short blade strapped to his left leg and a long blade over his back.

"Oui Monsiour" Came the French-Canadian back. "Au Milieu de Dechire sud Minsk" The man laughed as he took in the smell of death as a civil fight was breaking out behind a few buildings, but this man and his other members of the Crew would love for them to spill into there hotel's road.

"Bla Goi Remy" The voice congratulated Remy. "a Smaar tri vaat sa Syel skoy ye khoz yaist ve, Sal daat ooch rezh daats"

"tu desir avoir votre Armee de terre, Maitriser" Remy replied as he put the phone down and turned towards the rest of the crew. "Lets go turn us some vampires, for Niko" with that all ten of them descended out of the hotel window and made there way to the nearest rural area.

Brussels, Belgium 2003

"What happened" a whisper of a voice even at full strain barley managed to ask.

"We transported you to the best hospital in central Europe to save your life." Major Ellis softly answered.

"Where is…." The voice couldn't continue.

"You took helluva beating Finn." Ellis lowered his head. "They got away with minimal casualties. While we are going to have to do this differently as this Niko

beast has made an impact in Holland and his dissapearence will mean scrutiny" Ellis was avoiding the question Agent Finn is trying to ask.

"Technically Sir, Holland is two provinces in Netherlands so you can't really say Holland as a country." Kerry offered some help.

"Thank you" Ellis didn't know what else to say. Suddenly the door opened to reveal a severely bruised Agent Lockley and a disheartened looking Agent Valentine."

"Finn, your awake" Valan half smiled in relief as Kate gave the thumbs up as it hurt to speak. "Has the Major informed you of who died." Valan asked as Ellis and Kerry looked towards him. "Finn, Graham is dead" Valan lowered his head as tears streamed down the cheeks of the hardened Agent.

"You met the Vampire slayer" Kate winced in pain as she spoke. "Time to call in another favour." Kerry held a phone out to the Agent.

"Do it for the cause and for the loss of your beloved" Ellis motioned for everyone to leave the room apart from the distraught widowed Finn and the phone.

Amsterdam 2003

"What if the Government attack again?" Val said to Niko who was pouring some whiskey onto a piece of ice.

"Remy's team needed Lara and her team in White Russia more than us to recruit the warriors since there was more than expected" Niko offered a glass to Willhelm and Trepkos.

"I'm more worried about the protection we've promised and the enforcing the crew did for us here." Willhelm put his point across as he nodded a thank you as he received his glass.

"With Niko and Clem, the sheer presence of those two alone guarantees obidience." Niko countered as he sit down on a lounge chair.

"What if some one muscles in on us, we simply don't have the numbers" Clem stuck his head out of a kitten pie then tucked back in.

"Not going to happen not with word that the order of Aurelius is heading this consortium." Niko turned away from the cat eating demon to see an almost naked Gwen yawning as she enters the relaxing room.

"Don't you guys ever sleep?" Gewn asked

"Klyast" Niko growled as he, Willhelm and Val all look around.

"What" Clem asked.

"Clem get to the office and lock you and the files in the panic room and don't come out until the intruders are gone." Willhelm ordered as the lights went out.

"Gwen, power on!" Niko morphed as Gwen touched a plug socket and sent volts through the system giving enough power to let Clem get his mission done. "And maybe get something bullet proof on"

"Right" She looked down at her attire then turned back to where she came from.

"As much as I like vampires, I hate that you guys can see in the dark and I can't" Val Said as the doors splintered and black clad figures poured in.

Val tried a left hook but was the smaller opponent extended there neck backwards and avoided being hit but Val smiled and went in for a big right swing but the opponent

side stepped the attack and hit the big demon with a kick to the stomach followed by another kick to the back of Trepkos' legs and as he faltered the figure brought a elbow into the back of his head. Trepkos growled and saw a glimmer of light through the window enough to make out a full silhouette of his assailant and back handed them into a table were Clem was eating before hand. Before Val could even check his skull for dents another attacker grabbed him in a muay thai head lock and brought their knee into his nose blooding the demon. The second attacker followed up with a head butt just to make sure he was hurting then kicked through the bar where the bottles in the hanging optic tanks fell upon the downed demon.

Willhelm slid out his two daggers from his sleeves and engaged the closet of the buildings attackers. He lifted his arms in a tandem pincer movement but was outmatched when the attacker kicked his right wrist followed immediately in the same manoeuvre by a kick to his left hand unarming the English Vampire and finished the spectacular move with a kick to the throat sending him into the nearest wall. The assailant produced a neatly crafted stake and drove it deep into the chest of Willhelm who grunt as he was hit. If the lights were on Willhelm would of seen the confusion in the attackers face as the attacker pulled out their stake and went to try again but was stopped by Niko.

All of a sudden Val emerged from the wreckage of the bar like an Albino Rhino and shoulder tackled the smaller attacker who had sent him there and sent her flying through a nearby window onto a balcony. He then walked over to Niko and punched the captive stake wielder then picked up the attacker above his head and tossed her into a bookcase breaking it to reveal a secret escape route.

"Mind telling me who they are" Val breathed heavily.

"Oi, rise of the sluts, back off" Gwen could be heard shouting.

"Slayers!" Willhelm morphed as a few more attackers arrived the middle one even wielding a red and silver scythe.

Then the lights flickered on. "Thank you Gwen" Val said quietly as a stare down began.

"Shannon is team alright have you located the electric girl" The middle one said. "Collen…Dominique…Gaiana…Crap!" the girl then wielded her scythe offensively as she located the first wave of her team. "Chao-Ahn" She gasped as she saw the Cantonese speaking slayer downed on a table covered in cooked kittens. "Vi…Rona" She spotted the other two Vi was hard to find in the secret door though. "Dumb asses left them alive" She looked between the three demonic creatures. "Luky Faith or Buffy didn't come other wise you'll be dead already." She sighed.

"What do we owe the pleasure" Willhelm said after a while of silence.

"Riley Finn sent us" with that she attacked Willhelm with the scythe giving him an inch deep cut on his arm. It and the surrounding skin began to burn as the pure good began to burn the evil entwined body of Willhelm.

A tall blonde slayer wielding a double edged sword and a small blonde slayer equipped with two short broad swords attacked the very angry Val Trepkos. The Tall one went to carve the demon in an arc like motion but Val caught both of her arms in her his huge hand and gave her a sharp shot to her kidney then picked her up two hands and throwing her roughly to the floor making dents in it. He turned to see the short attack but he grabbed her and began to choke her with both hands but being a slayer that she is stabs both of her weapons through his shoulders making him release her, he stumbled backwards as she fell to the floor trying to obtain some air. The short one knew she had to press the advantage while she had it, so she leapt up and twisted the sword causing the demon to squeal, but Trepkos is a mighty demon and with that knowledge he pulled out the other sword while she was busy twisting a swung it sluggishly into the crown of her head dropping her to the floor. "Hombre Asesino" he pulled out the other broad sword and dropped it next to the warrior slayer. Before his breath was caught though the tall one was upon him angling a high slice from her recovered longsword, but as Val went to block it she changed direction and cut at his left leg cleaving through the femur as he fell in pain she raised her weapon she had time to let out a laugh but that was foolish as that gave Trepkos enough time to grab a broad sword chop her right leg off through the tibia and fibula she squawked as she fell over in pain until the demon grabbed himself a hand full of hair and shattered her face on the floor boards.

"Rylie!" A huge black amazon of a woman wielding two stakes shouted as she saw the blondes leg go flying.

"Your Russian?" Niko laughed as he attacked the slayer as he tried to kill the woman he realised that she was better than him in every move as she looked like she was a body builder before the age of the slayers now she has enhanced strength, Speed was the only thing on Niko's side but that was short lived as a woman dressed in an all black Burkha with a full face cover with a mesh net over her eyes. Now the Russian Vampire was losing the will to fight especially with Val out of commission and Gwen tangled up somewhere his only aid would be from Willhelm who was dealing with the lead slayer.

"I don't see how any self respecting monster follow that Russian prick, I mean he is so gay look at his dress sense." The Scythe wielding slayer jived as she knocked the veteran Vampire to the floor.

"You can talk, Dyke" Willhelm nipped up back to his feet and knocked her back down. "I can smell the scent of a woman on you…..Astrid if I'm not mistaken" Willhelm laughed as the slayer became almost frozen. "well your in Amsterdam….you just had to try one of Niko's whores, Dyke" Willhelm pressed the advantage against the dazed slayer, even disarming her of the scythe and got his garrotte wire out stalking the lead slayer.

The amazon like woman noticed the Scythe fall to the floor. "Kennedy!" she turned to help Kennedy as Willhelm locked her in his choke hold. "Inaya, deal with him" She ordered as she bent down to get the scythe, but as the Muslim slayer tried to decipher the English spoken to her into her native tongue of Arabic to understand the order Niko elbowed her in the face knocking her backwards where Val grabbed one of her feet.

Niko then withdrew his Kindjal sword roaring as he did to indicate to the rising slayer who has now got the Scythe a challenge has been proposed. She accepted it when she launched her assault on the Russian. Inaya Kicked Trepkos with her free foot sending him away from his leg, so he forgot about her and went scrambling after his severed limb. Inaya then grabbed Willhelm and slammed him into a steel and crystal chess set then into a book case.

"Die, Devil spawn" An accent heavier than Priceless' escaped the shrouded slayer but this allowed Willhelm to grab a heavy book and slammed it around her face knocking her veil off, she went to retaliate but was skewered along with Willhelm.

"That is two thousand year old Sanskrit scroll, not a weapon" Niko gritted his teeth as he let Willhelm and Inaya off his sword. "Sirk would kill me if I got any blood on it." Niko turned to see an unconscious Kennedy, four dead slayers, three knocked out ones from the dark and three new ones just arrived.

"Nik, Time to Go?" Gwen came running in through the secret passage way brusied in many places on her face.

"Will, grab Gwen out the window, Now" With that Gwen leapt into Willhelm's arm and they leapt over the balcony to the floor. Niko drew his sword and Picked up an incoherent Trepkos and did the same leaving three stunned slayers in awe As they saw some of the toughest slayers, even those who fought in Sunnydale, even the woman's weightlifting champion turned slayer sliced in half with the Scythe stabbed into the wall with a note on it.

'Faith,

I'm Sorry for those who have fallen,

They Were good warriors,

But our arrangement has yet to pass,

See you soon,

Niko'

Novi Vinodolski, Croatia 2003

"Val you have healed well" A very British voice welcomed a tired Trepkos.

"Shut up Rutherford!" Val roared as he sat in the beaten down apartment looking out at the sea.

"Excuse him Sirk, the drugs didn't do much when they reattached his legs, except not allowing him to drink alcohol." Willhelm interrupted.

"Niko, Why are we here" Gwen asked annoyed as she came in from shopping for necessities, like blood from the hospital and microwave meals."

"I will go to L.A. meet with Eve and Harmony and ask the where abouts of Faith, then I'll see if she will uphold her end of the deal and I'll ask for her to let us be in Amsterdam so we can continue, if not then we are just going to have to killevery slayer ever brought forth." Niko got on his coat and left the apartment.

"So what do we do?" Gwen asked the door of the apartment.

"Well, I think we should Arrange for us to meet our new army, get our pecking order right I mean Remy and Lara are the only ones who have the credentials at the moment but there will be more experienced with the warriors in Belarus." Willhelm added in.

"Who is your 'New Model Army' after your stolen forces are depleted" Sirk sneared.

"The Knights of Byzantium"

L.A. 2003

"Niko, My Russian cuddle bunny." Harmony smiled and hugged Niko who had just entered Harmony's company apartment.

"Harmony" He looked at her estranged as she was only in her skimpy pink robe.

"Sorry I'm with some one" She nodded to the bathroom. "you won't go all fatherly on me cause you're my sire, will you?" She asked all flustered.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favour" Niko just carried on.

"Woohoo, I can be important, I mean Angel doesn't do any thing to me I mean he lets Illyria and Spike help but not me I just don't understand" Harmony began to speak really fast.

"Wait Illyria, sounds familiar" Niko interrupted

"She was an old one…is….was…..could be" She smiled bashfully.

"Is Spike the Vampire Eve and Sirk pitted against Angel?" Niko asked.

"Yeah, my little blondie bear living in the real world after dying to save it." She giggled then heard the bathroom door open and a well dressed man walked out.

"Oh Spike" He said in his condesending tone. "I wouldn't call it living I mean that cruddy dump on South Vignes street, pathetic."

"Marcus!" Niko double took to the Liason who replaced Eve.

"Do I know you?" He took a deep sniff of the air. "Vampire"

"Are you Marcus Daniels" He remembered back to Italy all those years ago.

"No sorry Hamilton" He looked at Niko weird.

"Gotta go!" Niko turned and left.

"But it's nearly daytime" Marcus feigned concern.

Silence came from Niko as he stormed off down the hall.

"I think he approves of you" Harmony giddily hugs Marcus as he rolls his eyes.

!i!

"I hope you're here spike cause I don't wanna dodge sunlight for nothing." Niko said to himself as was about to knock on the door. He could smell Marcus, Wesley, Lorne, Lindsey and Angel had been there recently, so he decided to do a little eves dropping.

"Alright listen up." Angel began "let's do this again, Gunn you killing the Senator and her vampire associates, Lindsey and Lorne you two have the Sahvrin demon clan to take out, The fell brethren and the baby are yours Spike, Wes you go toe to toe with Vail, Me I'm killing Sebassis and Illyria, Izzy and the other three." Angel bowed his head. "Slan mo meitheal, mo brathair, mo clann, mo Ionuin"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Homaighneasach" Niko smiled as he turned away from the group and started to make his own plan. "Hombre asesino, Rawdst ven nee"

"Vam tye Byel ee 'Ra See Ya' eesh chyaw?" Russian for "Are you in 'White Russia' Yet?"

"Oui Monsiour" "Au Milieu de Dechire sud Minsk" French for "Yes Sir" "In the center of war torn south Minsk"

"Bla Goi Remy" "a Smaar tri vaat sa Syel skoy ye khoz yaist ve, Sal daat ooch rezh daats" Russian for "Good Remy" "Look around for agriculture/farmland, soldiers will be found there"

"tu desir avoir votre Armee de terre, Maitriser" French For "you will have your army, master"

'femur' is thigh bone.

'tibia and fibula' Shin bones

"Slan mo meitheal, mo brathair, mo clann, mo Ionuin" Gaelic for "Goodbye my friends, my brothers, my family, my beloved"

"Homaighneasach" Gaelic for "Homosexual"

"Hombre asesino" Spanish for "Men of blood"

"Rawdst ven nee" Russian for "My family"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

To all Readers 

_This is the penultimate chapter of this story but do not get weepy on me, for there will be a second one. The next one though only contains Niko through Flash backs as I have grown weary of trying to evolve his character and I will be focusing more on two characters who started out 2-dimensional and I feel somehow they need to be looked at._

Thanx Cass 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Rose Amongst the Thorns

A kitted up Mitsubishi Spider with extra Red and gold for the Russian flag was parked in a almost deserted street. "Gotta love L.A." Niko smiled as he saw Charles Gunn enter Senator Brucker's office.

""

Gunn was surrounded by vampires only armed with two retractable stakes after he had thrown his trusty axe into the head of the Hell Spawn Senator Brucker. All was looking grim for the LA local who had run his own crew when he was younger. He staked an oncoming vampire but as the vamp turned to ash Gunns arm was grabbed leaving him open for a v-neck sweater wearing vampire to kick him in the balls dropping the Vampire hunter to the floor.

"Buckley, Helen is dead" A preppy blonde curtained vamp said to the one who just knocked Gunn down.

"Mansell, let's kill Charles and then we will cross that bridge when we get to it." Buckley replied before his head fell off but turned to dust before it hit the floor.

"Touch him and I'll kill you" Niko said swinging his sword threateningly. Several vampires attacked him and knocked him to the floor. "Okay, if you hit ME, I'm gonna kill you ASWELL" Niko roared morphing his face and starting to decapitate the vamps, he saw Mansell start giving orders on how to fight Niko and then he saw Gunn stake him from behind.

The two warriors dusted every vamp that was stupid enough to not run away. "argh"

Niko grunted as an axe ended up on his left side of his ribs. "Gunn when I help people I don't expect such a thank you." He gritted his teeth.

"Okay I'm guessing your not with the party." Gunn asked very weary as he was beaten badly.

"No" Niko breathed as Gunn retrieved his Axe. "But I'm still evil" he sliced across Gunn's stomach dropping him to the floor. "Go, Meet Angel…it's only a flesh wound." The Russian Vampire walked off.

""

_Now let me welcome everybody to the wild, wild west _Niko sang along with his iPod as he walked down the hallowed halls of the Sahvrin temple.

"Niko?" Lorne looked at the vampire shocked at what he read this time compared with what happened last time.

"Host, give us a call if your ever in Amsterdam." He handed The Deathwok clan member a card and carried on walking towards where Lorne emerged from.

"You killed slayers?" Lorne looked astonished at him. "That's not what I read…not what I read at all."

""

"Dammit Angel why did you have to…..why did you trust him Lindsey" Eve wept as the building shook violently.

"Eve, Is that what you've sunk to being with a human" Niko laughed as the building shook not even fazing the vampire.

"Shut up, Niko!" Eve had never spoken to him like that before. "Lindsey is dead! Dead and not coming back!" Eve sobbed.

"Well actually…." Niko smiled as she looked up. "He is dead. But still coming back."

"What" she smiled and ran over to him. "Did you find a spell on all your travels." Niko turned and walked off followed by Eve.

"Nope" He carried on walking totally oblivious to the crumbling building around him.

"Then what?" they stopped in the lobby where a dead Hamilton lay.

"Vampire" hissed a robed demon from behind them who pointed to a portal where a sliced up Caleb fell out of.

"Kleynach" Niko half cursed. "you wouldn't happen to havethat ring thingy to destroy them would you?" Niko asked Eve.

"What the Band of Blacknill….Nope" She sarcastically checked her pockets.

"Eve" It hissed again.

"Mr Survata?" Eve asked curiously.

"What!" Niko was gobsmacked. "Don't make friends with it, he is going to kill you for the betrayal." Niko didn't believe what was going on as she edged closer towards Survata.

"Sssh" Eve turned slightly then turned back.

"She 'ssshed' me why did I even come for you. Eh?" Niko paced around as she got closer to him.

"Niko it's fine" She turned her back on the kleynach. "He's my uncle" she was thrown into the wall.

"I've heard of uncles touching there nieces but that's a bit much" Niko joked.

"NIKO!" Eve screamed. "Don't even make a joke" Niko was already drawing his sword and advancing on the senior partner. "oh it's fine, stupid blonde, why couldn't of I been Chinese" Eve said struggling to her feet.

"Idiotic, Half breed" The hissing laugh came from the robed demon, followed by two portals where two torture demons who was used in the dimension where Gunn and Lindsey were held appeared to fight for the senior partner. "Ga, Ru, Attack!" he hissed as the two juiced up demons attacked.

Niko tried to defend himself against the pressing demons but they were to strong, he deflected a punch from one and sliced the others stomach yet they still stood. He then brought the blade above his head and tries to slice one in half, his arms were caught by the stronger monster and he was tossed aside into the wall. The other demon leapt after him crushing him with both feet sending them both through the floor, they was followed by the other demon.

Another portal opened and the descending form was cloaked in a black robe clutching dual bladed staff he had pale skin and his face was covered in a steel masquerade mask.

"Vocah, Warrior of the Underworld, Bringer of Calamity?" Eve asked remembering the tales of Lindsey and the diagrams of this thing.

"No, I'm Devotee, Warrior of the Underworld, Ender of balance. Vocah's brother." He looked dead at her. "She is a child" He looked to the Kleynach. "I'll end her." Niko then burst through the floor, then through the ceiling and after a while, back through the ceiling to land on the floor. The torture demons landed side by side out of the first hole.

"Ga" Devotee nodded. "Ru" he looked at the vampire, who was swinging his sword wildly at the demons but was too heavily beaten to move. "Pathetic" he turned to Eve.

"Leave her" Niko roared "See how pathetic I really am!" Niko ordered as he wobbled on his feet.

"You haven't even finished Ga and Ru off" He nodded to the torture demons. "You are a vampire." He looked him down with disgust. "So you don't deserve to fight me" Niko nodded his head in agreement before launching his Kindjal sword through the forehead of one of the demons pinned him to the wall. The other demon just looked at it. "Fine!" Devotee kind of floated but not really over to Niko. "Shame you have lost your weapon." He gloated as he levelled his sword staff on the Russian.

"I've lost a weapon." Niko's lips bent as far as they could before he winced in pain. "a ROO zhee ye" he held out his arms before a forearm length broad blade shot out the top of his right hand. While a forearm length metal spike came out underneath his left arm. "Voice activated weapons grafted onto my bones underneath my skin." He winced at the half shocked face of Devotee. "Or two Senegalese Prio Motu demons" He spat out some blood. "I like my choice" He smiled evilly as he launched his rather surprisingly fast attack. Niko was Yoda like flipping everywhere dodging Devotees attacks and sporadically jabbing his arm skewers trying to get the killing blow.

They land ten feet away from each other as Devotee breathes harder and Niko collapses. "You are weak" Devotee laughed. "Vampire."

"VampireS" he turned to see a flying form heading towards him. But the blonde vampire didn't even reach Devotee as one of Niko's blades skewered him.

"Survata" He wheezed before the other blade of Niko decapitated him.

"Who's weak now." Niko wavered before a fist from the torture demon.

"Niko" Eve squealed as the demon advanced on her.

"Eve!" the demon was sliced in half by the dual staff of Devotee from a blonde vampire.

"Harmony?" Eve asked.

"Eve, Harmony!" Niko was trying to stand as another earthquake hit. "Care to leave the chat for another time."

"Here" Harmony passed Niko his sword from the head of the demon.

The demon then awoke and started to move again, the one sliced in half started to join his bottom half back up to his top half. "Klyast." Niko looked on as he passed his Kindjal sword to Eve.

"Monstre tourmenter se destructurer" Eve recited shakily as her hand glowed red. "this is off Lindsey" she grabbed a hold of the demon healing from being sliced in half. The demon liquidised in front of the three bad guys but not evil like the Kleynach and remaining torture demon.

"Couldn't have done that before" Niko looked at her.

"Sorry I couldn't remember the incantation." Eve said apologetically as she repeated it and went after the last demon.

"How come a French spell destroys other dimensional demons and how did she know what it was?" Niko lent against Harmony. "a ROO zhee ye" his surgically grafted weapons retracted.

"I don't know but that's that demon gone. What about the Survata demon?" Harmony asked.

"It's not a Survata, that's it's name" Eve said coming back over. "Lindsey did research on the demon who tortured him so he could go back and kill his tormentor but the old one did it first." Eve stared at the Kleynach who didn't even pay any attention as it continued chanting and opening portals. "French kills it, since these were hired during the French revolution to help torture Marie Antoinette so they made a fail safe which Linsey found in his detention center and passed it on to me when we had visits." Eve looked away sheepishly,

"You hussy" Harm looked at the former liaison.

"So what do we do about the senior partner" Niko said as it turned towards them.

"One sec." It hissed as it whipped out a cell phone. "Release Angels Fail Safe" he closed the phone as an earthquake hit.

"Oh no" Eve started to run.

"What!" Niko roared looking where she just was.

"I haven't heard anything good about the failsafe" Harmony confessed.

Suddenly half the wall was ripped apart when a tentacled and pincered demon-esq blob of appendages and skin was tearing about the place.

"For Judas sake" He Niko turned and ran followed by Harmony, the thing followed.

"Harm Javelin it." He pointed to the sword edged staff of Devotee's, Harm stopped and launched it pinning it to the ceiling.

"Nik, it's still moving." Harmony carried on following Niko.

"Niko in here" Eve called as Harmony and Niko got to her she opened the door to the stairs. "this takes us to the lobby and we can…."

"We can just walk out of here?" Harmony said as they carried on running.

"za mal CHAATS" Niko roared before they heard twisting metal and crumbling rock.

"In here!" Niko ushered his two girls into the nearest door which opened onto a floor of cubicles and a few offices. Niko was running in front of the two women as the failsafe abomination tore through the wall into the floor. "Wait this looks familiar" Niko said as he stopped and sniffed around. "What floor is this." He asked Eve.

"It's four, Duh" Harmony said pointing to the big four on the wall.

"Come on!" he shouted as he ran into the utility closet and started looking for the evacuation lever. "Eve where is it?"

"It's not here"

"WHAT!"

"Wolfram and Hart has moved it to the top floor so all the important people can get out and lowly worms can die a horrible death." Eve said as she saw the monstrosity clinging to the wall where just over a year ago the Beast stood. She steadied Niko's sword on it.

"Eve what are you doing." Niko pulled her back. "a ROO zhee ye" his newest asset sliced open the hardly healed wounds on there since the last time. He charged the freak of a demon but was whipped back by one of it's many appendages. "We're not on lock down are we?"

"Nope" Eve said.

"So why don't we jump out of Weavers office window?" Niko asked

"Because I'll snap my heels" Harmony whined.

"technically, it's not Weavers since he died but come on this way." Eve said leading Harmony and a limping Niko who's arm skewers had been retracted.

"Why is he going so slow" Harmony asked Niko as they got into Weaver's old office and the failsafe beast crept after them.

"It's predatory, he thinks we are already dead so he is playing with us." Niko answered as he shut the door and harmony struggled by putting a desk behind the door to barricade it. Eve was checking the secondary door for any thing else. "Harm" Niko grabbed the desk and launched it through the window in a burst of energy. "Eve" he grabbed a hold of her and descended shortly followed by a shoeless Harmony. "My car is around the corner." They started to walk towards the street until Angel's supposed killer crashed out of the building and landed behind them and they started running again.

"Temps Interrompre" Eve said in French before blowing dust into the air slowing down the speed of the savage demonic beast. "What, the French used it just in case the Torture demons wouldn't stay still long enough for the liquidizer to work.

They just about made it to the car before the trap wore off and the animal was chasing them again.

"LINDSEY!" Eve screamed as Harmony tossed her into the back seat.

"Oh yeah I didn't get to finish telling you about your urban cowboy" Niko said as he got in the driver seat.

"Oh my god" Harmony looked dead at the bullet holes in his chest and then the fang marks on his neck. "you shot him!" Harmony asked Niko, who looked at her like he was going to kill her.

"NO!" He revved the car put it in gear then pushed a red button on the steering wheel. Nitrous Oxide exploded from the back end of the car burning the pursuing demon. "He was nearly dead when I found him, Lorne the Host was leaving him to die and since the Sahvrin clan use more medi-evil weapons, I've concluded angel ordered the hit out him, so to piss him off I turned Lindsey, I gotta tell ya kissing a guy….not all it's cracked up to be with the stubble and wot not." Niko said as the Wolfram and Hart pet appeared in front of him. "Harm go to the trunk" he skidded to a stop having a stare down with the thing.

"Oh, okay" she got out and opened the trunk, to find a Missile launcher. "What's this?" Harmony lifted it with ease.

"It's an RPG!" He revved off full speed towards the monstrosity which just roared then E-braked around the abomination drawing it's attention while doing some street racing drifting away from Harmony Niko's new toy.

"RPG….. doesn't look like a role playing game to me?" Harmony was looking at it up and down. "More like a bazooka off worms" She concluded

"Rocket Propelled Grenade" Eve shouted. "Stupid slut" she whispered to herself.

"Actually it's a Russian abbreviation for 'Ruchnoy Protivotankovy Granatomyot' and that translates into English as 'handheld anti-tank grenade launcher' but stupid English speaking countries…" Niko drifted off as the failsafe demon kept trying to hit the moving vehicle.

"Woah, shit hit it actually killed it." Eve said stunned as blue gooey blood covered Niko's car.

"I knew that I had to buy guns and I hate stupid guns, killing everything…" Niko's voice was drowned out by the wiper blades trying to deal with the organ and appendage concoction.

"That was so cool" Harmony smiled as she got in. "Little Niko has all sorts of toys." She squeezes his cheeks.

"Do that again and I'll dust you myself." He revved and blew off towards LAX.

""

"Do the NOS thing again." Harmony asked Niko for the thousandth time, but the Russian sire just ignored her.

"Eve how long until Lindsey rises" Eve was idly playing with his hair staring lovingly into his undead chest, and once again Niko just carried on driving but this time slower.

"NIKO" the girls both shouted.

"Hush" he said to them both as he came to a stop. "Look" he pointed to the side of the street where a group of military like demons where pounding on a kid.

"Connor" Eve said.

"Connor" Harmony remembered her brief meeting with the Reilly family.

"Who's Connor?" Niko asked as the boy was putting up half a fight even though he was outnumbered eight to one.

"Some super strong boy who was wanted by some sorcerer." Harmony answered feeling all smart.

"Wrong" Eve interupted. "He's Angel's son, and that sorcerer was paid to alter every one's memory and since Wolfram and Hart paid him I kept the memories."

"He has a son!" Niko looked gob smacked. "I knew there were legends but Angel!"

"Yeah we've done this, you just can't remember." Eve said matter of factly.

"Oh" Niko looked at the boy getting beaten on. "The Scourge" He growled recognising the demons. He then looked around the car. "I Know we are predominantly evil" They looked in between themselves. "But we should help him." The silence was his only response. "And since you know the Scourge hates vampire

and we are vampires." Niko continued.

"Ah-em"

"And Eve loves one…or soon to be one" Niko undid his belt to get out. "SO we would be doing a service to the under world." He opened the door.

"Can I"

"No RPG's Harm." Niko said as he closed the door.

"Hey" Niko shouted as he walked over to the group of Scourge demons and a beaten Connor with Harmony a few steps behind. "That kid is strong but he smells human" Niko morphed into his Vampire guise as did Harmony.

"Back off Vampires, A Powerful Kleynach Demon has ordered his head so no snacking." One of the said with a lot of flem in his mouth.

"Really! So was I" Niko stepped forward and offered his hand to the demon who spoke. Glad to meet you…" He said as the demon took his hand in disgust.

"Cian" he slurred up spit.

"a ROO zhee ye" The blade went straight into the Scourge demon, the other pounced on the still healing Niko to fast for him to react getting beaten down by the club like weapons.

"Harm" Eve tossed Niko's Kindjal sword to the blonde vamp who ran at the crowd and drove the sword deep into the back of a demon, then went onto the next but her arms were caught by the demon who was assaulted from behind by Connor allowing Harmony to kill it.

"Thanks" she sheepishly said.

"Angel's assistant?" Connor asked her before a demon punched her out cold. "Hey you should never hit a lady….even a vampire one." He snapped the neck like a twig. He saw two of the demons holding Niko's arms as another beat him, while the last one head butted him. "The Russian Vampire?" now there was two on both of them.

"You know me?" Niko half laughed half asked as he shrugged off his expensive but blood soaked jacket leaving the scourge demons holding it and ran his forearm blade through the neck of a demon towering over Connor. "Come on you big pile of –" Several automatic gun shots rang out though out the street.

"Wow, a girl could actually get turned on by these" Eve said as she released the trigger of the AR-10 assault rifle.

"Although it doesn't kill me, it still hurts like a Bosnian Whore." Niko said from the floor.

"Curses on humanity." One of the scrourge demons coughed up, before Connor decapitated him with Niko's sword. Harmony swiftly disarmed him after a while making sure the demons are dead, Eve levelled the gun on Connor.

"Wait, thanks for saving me but I need to get home to my family and I will kill all three of you if I have to" Connor warned.

"oh come on, kid–" Niko began as he regained his footing but was interrupted by the roar of a dragon above the buildings. "Eeerm" Suddenly a bright white light flashed below it. "Let me repeat, eeerm" the dragon seemed confused but Niko wasn't exactly sure what it was doing.

"Niko…any ideas?" Eve asked a speechless Niko.

"I haven't seen anything that big since….Quortoth" Niko said.

"Oh yeah, you've been there as well" Connor remembered.

"Harmony I think it's time for you to use the RPG again" Niko ordered while giving Connor a weird look.

"Yeeeaaah" She did her little cheerleader bimbo celebration of bobbling her head and jumping up and down. Before she could get to the car, The dragon was being sucked back towards Wolfram and Hart….so was other demons, all kinds of them with thousands upon thousands of them being pulled into the roof and finally when the last demon was sucked in all the glass shattered in the building thanks to a red-ish force field.

"Woah" Niko stood in awe. A few seconds later the building collapsed once again a red-ish force field was emitted. But before anyone could comment the Red force field came again spreading the debris into nearby buildings.

"What was that." Connor asked.

"I don't know but I feel, I feel like my body is smaller" Harmony was looking at her hands and other limbs.

"I don't know either but if I hazarded a guess I would say Wolfram and Hart lost." Eve half smiled.

"No" Niko remembered something about that strange feeling. "They have just started." Niko began to walk to the car. "Come! To Rome!"

Rome, Italy 2003 (The Next Night)

"I'm coming" a slightly masculine female voice said from the kitchen of the small apartment. "Or should I say 'Sono Imminente'" Then a man appeared in tight black jeans and a skin tight black top with a frilly white apron pinny on. "Who is it." he merrily said as he looked through the peep hole to see a young boy standing there with bruises and dried blood on him. "Oh My" he let the boy in. "Come in come in, Venire Interno." He ushered him across the threshold. "Are you– " The boy grabbed his throat.

"Who are you?" The boy's voice was slightly accented but not Italian.

"Andrew…Andrew Wells" He managed to spit out through the super strong grip.

"Andrew who was at the doreBUFFY!" A second figure emerged from the kitchen and when she saw the boy throttling Andrew she ran towards the far room but was leapt upon by a different boy covered in blood and bruises.

"SSSH" The boy tried to cover her mouth.

"Invite us all in." His accent seemed to be Russian as his face changed to the pointy persona. "Connor be careful"

"Dawn?" a night gown clad slayer emerged from the room. "hey get off her" Buffy roared as she tossed off Connor.

"Slayer, We need to talk" Eve came in first as Andrew invited Harmony in.

"Talk to this." The slayer punched her over. This incurred the wrath of a vampiric Lindsey who pounced over Harmony and landed on the slayer but he was quickly out muscled by the who head butted him then a quick knee in the groin finished by a stiff right hook.

"Listen Slayer" Niko tried to grab her but she was in battle mode now and grabbed his arm elbowed him in the still injured ribs forcing him downwards were she kneed him in the face slamming him up the wall dropping him from the fight.

"Eerm Buffy" Harmony began but was caught with a sharp high kick which sent her back out into the hall way. Buffy then turned to see if Dawn was alright but Connor stopped her and gave a quick run for her money alas that didn't last long as she quickly subdued the injured boy and slammed him through the cappuccino table and grasped for the splintered mahogany leg and lifted it up.

"Uh uh, mio Principessa, he is not a Vampyre" A towel clad Italion man had gently stopped the descending vampire slayers hand.

"What!" Buffy asked harshly.

"That's right" the weary voice of Niko said as he rose but he still hung his injured head.

"Nikolai?" The Man asked.

"Nita, You know the Vampire?" Buffy asked harshly again.

"Well so do you slayer." Niko lifted his head up to show he didn't have his fangs face on.

"Niko?" Buffy recognised him from the few times she has seen him.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha, Nikolai is your real name." Harmony laughed.

"Harmony" Buffy should of recognised her.

"Yes Buffy, me and Mr Korrd are old acquaintances" The man called Nita said.

"Immortal" Niko nodded to the man and walked around him to Dawn and lifted her up. "Sorry" He apologised to both of the summer sisters.

"Korrd? Your last name is the same as the club you used to own" Harmony laughed again.

"Wait for it." Eve said as Lindsey was nursing her.

"Oh" Harm clicked.

"There we go" Eve finished off.

"Can anyone tell me What The Dickens is going on" Andrew yelled. "Your meant to be killed on sight for what you did in Amsterdam to The US operatives and the Slayers" Andrew continued.

"mind your language, Sunshine" Niko said threateningly.

"No, he has a point." Buffy stood in his way.

"Well I'm here looking for tidings of Angel and Spike" Niko looked her dead in the

eye then turned to The Immortal. "Oracolo?"

"Oracolo?" Immortal responded then laughed as he went to leave. "Perche?"

"Spiga, sicario, Vecchio Uno e Angelo" Niko answered so The Immortal stopped.

"Nita what is he saying?" Buffy questioned.

"My Italiano is a bit rusty" Harmony admitted.

"Same here" Lindsey, Eve and Andrew nodded.

"Il Lupo, Il Ariete e il Cervo" Immortal continued.

"Well actually, Cerchia Degli Dalle Spine Nere" Niko Said as the immortal turned quickly and left.

"Come, to Castel Sant'Angelo" He shouted back making Niko scurry after him.

"what is going on" Buffy demanded but she didn't have any authority over those two.

"Spike and Angel" A distant Dawn said. "Wolf Ram and Hart."

"Castel Sant'Angelo…pretty much self explanatory" Connor said as he led the rest of Niko's make shift consortium out. "You Coming?"

""

At the Grand entrance to the museum called Castel Sant'Angelo there is a Bastion along the adjacent circular wall with a bricked up doorway, outside it there was a piedestallo. "This should get you in….Lieutenant" The immortal smiled.

Niko walked towards the doorway. "Thank you….Nita" Niko smiled back as the doorway glowed and he jumped through and being spat out instantly

"Only do my lovers call me that you…Bastardo" Immortal seethed until Buffy came over.

"You got in?" she asked casually.

"Get Faith" Niko said as he stood up. "I need to cash in a I-O-U" he walked off.

Ancient Temple of the Oracles

"Your are not a warrior of good!" A male gold skinned oracle with long blonde hair

said to Niko.

"You can't deny my heart is pure evil though" Niko smirked.

"Do not play the smug fool, you are not evil as you think" A dark haired woman appeared next to him.

"I do not see a gift, which would allow you to stay Half breed." Niko looked dead at him unwavering.

"Lets turn him into a toad." The woman pleaded.

"I have a gift" Niko withdrew his Kindjal sword, making the oracles recoil as they have heard tales about the Oracles who was in the lost souls temple getting killed by Vocah. "Calm down." Niko smiled broadly before he went down to one knee. "This is my gift he offered it up to the female who took it.

"There is a change of plans." The two oracles flash out leaving Niko all alone.

"Did I just get done over by oracles?" He asked as he looked around.

"No, I just wanted to see you" A British accent came from another male oracle but this one had short brown hair.

"Wyndam-Price?" Niko remembered the former librarian from Sunnydale those years ago.

"Wesley is his name" He turned to see a brown haired female oracle who he recognised.

"Angel's friend." Niko was confused.

"Cordelia is her name" Wesley replied.

"So this is what happens when good guys die, they haunt temples answering questions for jollies." Niko laughed and went to walk out.

"You want to know badly" Cordelia smiled as he stopped. "Otherwise you wouldn't of given your blade as payment."

"Are you going to tell me?" Niko asked.

"Well, The Powers to Be intervened for once and transported them to a safe house dimension until we can insure there safety." Cordelia responded.

"Which could be never and have accomplished the very thing that they wanted, to get rid of the champions." Niko chuckled. "Good Job. But I'm not after that information."

"We are in delicate times and you are the one who can help get Angel and the others back." Wesley replied ignoring Niko's comment.

"What, you've got an army of slayers why do you want a vampire to do it." Niko was confused.

"We are instigating a war and you're an expendable warrior" Cordelia said she inspected Niko's blade.

"what in the Hell dimensions makes you think I would help you." Niko went to morph but was brought to his knees by some unseen force.

"Your blade has as much tainted blood on as innocent." Cordelia inspected it.

"D'Hoffryn master of Vengeance Demons, Lord of Arashmahaar will be in Quortoth attending a flaying with two other high level agents of darkness, capture them so we will be able to trade." Wesley replied.

"He has incomprehensible amount of legions backing his case and I said I would never go back to Quortoth" Niko stood up slowly.

"You also said that about Rome." Wesley replied.

"We will give you the power to help yourself….If you survive this." Cordelia bargained.

"So the red light it's….it's"

"The Wolf, The Ram and The Hart."

L.A.

Three huge beast's with different animal heads stood in a empty warehouse, empty if you don't count the army of demons mixed from the deceased Sebassis and Vail. A cloaked Kleynach arrived through a portal with two beings one who seemed distant and weak while the other one was quivering like a little baby.

"My God….you are Chaos" The quivering one said.

"Who are these sluks" The Ram Headed one demanded.

"This is the most accomplished Chaos sorcerer around….Ethan Rayne is what they call him" The kleynach introduced him to the three most powerful demons to walk this plain since Illyeria. "And this is the invulnerable Half breed called Dracula" he hissed.

"Well done" the first appeared in the form of Buffy. "Send them to Quortoth to meet with D'Hoffryn. We must make a new attack on the powers that be."

"I sense the end of days is here." Dracula's eyes seemed glazed.

"Good" The Hart headed one smirked.

"I don't think he is on about us." Wolf answered.

Cleveland, Ohio 2004

"We are ready Milady." A Snivelling vampire said to a dark haired woman who was feeding off a little girl.

"Are we ready for the Party yet My good Uncle" She smiled as she threw the little girl onto the bed and looked out to the balcony where a man stood in the shadows. "Because Miss Edith and I need new fancy gowns for when The Daddy comes home" She smiled as she slipped off her silky black night gown and embraced the back of the figure in the shadows who's brown eyes shifted to yellow as he cast them over the city.

"The Daddy will be awoken and we will have your party." He turned to return her embrace. "Drusilla, My Darling Let us go on a hunt before morning." He said as he stepped past her to get into the light and he showed off his muscular body, with his bronzed skin and black spikey hair.

"But I have already eaten, Priceless" She purred as she followed him.

"Not for food, for fun, for the Name of Judas.

'Bastardo' is Italian for 'Bastard'

'Cerchia Delgi Dalle Spine Nere' is Italian for 'Circle of the Black-Thorn'

Il Lupo, Il Ariete e il Cervo is italian for 'The wolf The Ram the Deer'

'Perche' is italian for 'why'

'Oracolo' is italian for 'Oracle'

'mio Principessa' Italion for 'My Princess'

'Eternita' Italian for 'Eternal'

Venire Interno' Italian for 'Come inside'

Sono Imminente' Italian for 'I am Coming'

"za mal CHAATS" russian for shut up

"Monstre tourmenter se destructurer" Is French for "demon of torment, disintegrate"

"a ROO zhee ye" is Russian for "Weapons"

Spiga, sicario, Vecchio Uno e Angelo is italian for Spike, Gunn, Old One and Angel (even tho they are names I wanted to change them ne way to keep the convo away from buffy at that point.)

To all Readers 

_This is the last chapter of this story. The next one is called Classic meets Urban, which doesn't exactly need you to read How to harmonise a cord but it would probably help so I might get some new fans as well as the old faithful The new story will be posted soon after this one _

Thanx Cass 


End file.
